


Wet Straps: The League of Legends Swimsuit Showcase

by EndmostGekko (Krivoklatsko), Geist (GeistLoL), WaddleBuff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Ass groping, Bathroom Sex, Bikinis, Breast Play, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Impromptu Sex, Jewelry, Making Out, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Titjob, asseating, blowjob, heavy smut, throatjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krivoklatsko/pseuds/EndmostGekko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeistLoL/pseuds/Geist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Sun’s out, smut’s out.A collection of smutty one-shots featuring your favorite Champions in bikinis, one-pieces, swimming trunks, and everything in between.





	1. Index

* * *

**Proudly presented by[The Black Penguin](https://discord.gg/ykANwKD)**

* * *

****

  

 

* * *

  

 _ **[Mint and Honey Daquiri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676376/chapters/34896671) **_ by [WaddleBuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff)

[Sona, Graves] 

As a lifeguard in one of the city's most luxurious hotels, Malcolm thought he'd seen his fill of sexy broads in skimpy two-pieces. But then he meets Sona Buvelle, a woman who knows the score, a woman who draws him in without a single word.

 

* * *

  

 _ **[Royal Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055406/chapters/34903169) **_ by [EndmostGekko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krivoklatsko/pseuds/EndmostGekko)

[Syndra, Ezreal, J4, Garen] [Lux, Ezreal]

  
Syndra has an eye for a high-rolling Debonaire, and Garen Crownguard, and Jarvan Lightshield, literally anyone with money and looks. She’s on the prowl.

 

* * *

 

 _ **[White Russian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055406/chapters/35425623) **_ by [Icarus Aurora](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2171200/Icarus-Aurora)

[Lucian, Ashe, Lux]

 

Ashe ropes in a friend to cheat on her husband with a big black cock.

 

* * *

 

 _ **[Martini on the Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055406/chapters/35727738) **_ by by [Geist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist9871/pseuds/Geist)

[OC, Vayne]

 

While on a photoshoot as a swimsuit model, Vayne takes a liking to one of the trainee set-hands and gives him an experience worth putting on his resumé.

 

* * *

 

 _ **[ ** _Purple Rain_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055406/chapters/36082095) **_ by [Icarus Aurora](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2171200/Icarus-Aurora)

[Zac, Soraka, Kai’Sa]

 

Sitting in a paddling pool leads to many unforeseen consequences.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. [Sona, Graves] Mint and Honey Daquiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a lifeguard in one of the city's most luxurious hotels, Malcolm thought he'd seen his fill of sexy broads in skimpy two-pieces. But then he meets Sona Buvelle, a woman who knows the score, a woman who draws him in without a single word.

_Got ideas, prompts, or just wanna chat?[Join us on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ykANwKD) _

 

 

* * *

  _ **Mint and Honey Daquiri**_ by **WaddleBuff**

* * *

 

* * *

_A Black Penguin Exhibition **exclusive**. _

_[Click here to read...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676376/chapters/34896671) _

* * *

 


	3. [Syndra, Multiple] Royal Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syndra has an eye for a high-rolling Debonaire, and Garen Crownguard, and Jarvan Lightshield, literally anyone with money and looks. She’s on the prowl.

  _Got ideas, prompts, or just wanna chat?[Join us on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ykANwKD)_

 

 

* * *

 _ **Royal Arrival**_ by  **[EndmostGekko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krivoklatsko/pseuds/EndmostGekko)**

* * *

 

Syndra spent her first resort night marking targets on the casino floor, watching for stress as the dice rolled, paying extra attention to men who didn’t care. She wasn’t a gambler, but she’d been told this place was high stakes and high class. She cared more about the pools. The _one_ pool, massive and multi-level and segmented by fun little lazy-rivers so that she could transition from laps to the candy shop to the sundeck without getting dry. She liked watching the fire-dancers along the way, too.

Sadly, it was time to get out and soak rays before she soaked wrinkles. Staying young and sexy was such a chore.

She stopped at a bar beside the beach exit. Her feet found the pool’s floor, and she walked calf-high to the stand. Two young guys turned to see her, then parted so she could rest her cleavage against the bar and smile at the tender.

Her breasts filled out a one piece swimsuit and bulged a little at the side. Her ass perked, plump and round like she was presenting it on a platter.

She took two glances, to see the guys admiring her assets, then pulled a lollipop from her lips, to show them puffed out mid-suck. She asked, “Hey, Gragas? What’s a girl gotta do to get wet at a pool?”

 

He’d seen her coming. Two margaritas appeared, and Gragas leaned in to whisper, “Syndra, lass. Remember that day you said real men are made of real money? How serious were ye’?”

He looked worried.

Syndra swapped her bitch face out for a reassuring smile. “Gragas, you’ll always be perfect in my book.”

Gragas chuckled, and nodded over her shoulder, to a target. “I only ask because- well, see- I know this one isn’t your type... But your drinks are on him this week.”

She resisted the urge to peek. “Oh? He’s noticed me?”

Gragas shook his head. “ _Everyone_ ’s drinks are on him this week.”

Syndra gaped like he’d just whipped out a twelve inch dick. There were at least a thousand people in the penthouse suites alone. The rest of the resort had the population of a city.

 

She decided, “I’m interested.”

“The blonde twink on the lawn chair. I’ve heard he’s taken, but… I cannae’ say for sure. He spends a lot of time with the Crownguard girl. Well, if anyone can do it...” Gragas shrugged. “Good luck.”

Syndra downed her first margarita. This was her game: Little boys who wanted to be dominated. She’d play the buxom and motherly woman who took care of everything.

She lifted the second margarita and strut her way up the slope and out of the water.

Ten men of her type were playing volleyball nearby, Big, Burly, and Bulging. Garen Crownguard noticed her ass from the corner of his eye, then stared and flashed a handsome smile. The ball bounced off his forehead and the guys laughed.

 

Syndra turned to her mark, The Twink. Gragas had meant Ezreal. She’d seen him high-rolling the night before. Syndra stretched out on the lawn chair beside him. Her breasts relaxed against her chest, gravity splaying them wide. Her thighs glowed in the sunlight.

As introduction, she smiled, “This is a nice day, Ezreal.”

He glanced her way, gaze lingering on her large breasts, then flicking up. “Yeah. It looks like everybody’s having fun.”

“I know I am,” she smiled.

The first margarita tingled down Syndra’s spine.

Ezreal raised his drink, a Cosmopolitan, and toasted.

She returned that with the second margarita.

She added, “It could be better. Spare some lotion?”

She nodded to the bottles beside him.

Ezreal smirked. “You know, I used to charge for that.”

“Really?”

“I was a masseuse.”

“Seems I picked the man for the job.” She set her margarita down and rolled over.

He’d already seen her breasts. Now his eyes skimmed her backside. She watched him watching her. No doubt, he saw something he liked.

 

Gragas had called him a twink, but Ezreal wasn’t bashful. He started the massage small, gently working over her feet, then rubbing the balls of his thumbs up her calves, coating every supple inch of her thighs in tanning lotion.

 

Next came her ass. Syndra’s heart rattled in anticipation. His hands left her thighs, and Syndra counted the seconds till she’d have a young man treating her like a woman again. The lotion bottle made a sucking noise.

Ezreal hummed, “Uh oh. Looks like we ran out.”

This was a little early to try- a little bold, but she looked over her shoulder and chanced, “I’ve got more in my room.”

Ezreal checked his shoulders. “I dunno. That sounds-”

“Enough for you, too. You put all this work into taking care of us, but… Isn’t anyone taking care of you?”

 

In the room, Syndra stretched out across her sheets and fired him a look of pure lust. The first margarita buzzed in her head. The second buzzed lower. She slipped the shoulders from her one piece and nodded to her backside, arching her ass into the air. “Climb aboard, captain.”

Ezreal mounted her ass like it would flee. The suddenness and excitement made Syndra tense and giggle. This rich little boy was in her trap. He worked a finger under her one piece and pulled aside the crotch, then hesitated. She watched him, smiling to himself, thinking lustful, unsure thoughts.

 

He’d figure out what to do. She, meanwhile, needed to get herself properly turned on, to really moan for him so he’d think she was the one.

 

Syndra buried her face in a pillow and imagined a viking forcing her neck down, forcing her hips up, plundering.

Ezreal’s thin, fumbling fingers scattered that image. He’d grabbed her ass again, but not like a professional masseuse. More like a child reaching into the cookie jar. She groaned in disappointment. Tonight would be about acting, then. And after she’d put him to bed, she could try her luck with the real men.

She imagined Garen Crownguard, his goofy smile and rippling muscles, thrusting like a machine and casting beads of sweat with every grunt.

Ezreal lined up his cock, jostling her thighs until he slid into the slick threshold. He shivered with excitement. Syndra’s thighs quivered.

The first thrust slid high and poked her taint.

She stifled her grunt and giggled.

Ezreal found his mark on the second thrust, sliding through her thighs and spreading her walls until he hilted to a stop.

Syndra released a small sigh of satisfaction. “That’s right, baby. Do whatever makes you feel good. I’m your-”

He started fast, pumping and panting. He couldn’t be more enthusiastic. Suddenly courageous, he gripped her love handles, greedily tenderizing her like meat. He flopped across her back to reach her tits, digging his fingers under the swimsuit and wriggling around her orbs, reaching farther with every thrust to squeeze her nipples.

Syndra encouraged him with a moan, and the rutting accelerated. This was good. His dick woke places her fingers had neglected. But he wasn’t reaching the deep, throbbing ache she’d borne these last years. She’d definitely be revisiting that volleyball game.

For now, she tried grinding her clit against the sheets, meeting Ezreal’s bucks with her upstrokes. She built a fantasy in the darkness of her pillow.

Jarvan Lightshield mounted her on a royal bed. A whole court of debutants surrounded them, virgin eyes watching in awe and envy as Syndra spread her legs and enchanted the future king. The royal cock slid into her- deep, deeper, deepest, settling into the furthest nook of her aching. His hips pressed against hers, and Jarvan groaned in masculine relief. The groan reverberated through her pussy and into her own chest, until she was groaning with him.

 

Ezreal gasped and moaned, “Yeah. Oh that’s great.”

Syndra lifted her head. “Don’t talk, baby, just fuck.”

The pillow bore a sweat mark of her face. She imagined Garen grabbing her head and pushing her into it, thrusting, his weight smothering her in the mattress.

 

Ezreal grabbed her hips, and she imagined the sunburn sting was from a slap.

Ezreal moaned, “Ughhh, fuck this is even better than I imagined.”

She groaned in frustration

He accelerated again, riding like he was trying to start a fire. “OooooooOOOOH! I’m close! Fuck, I hope my fiancé doesn’t catch us. Can I cum inside you?”

The fantasy was ruined. Syndra snapped her head up.

Ezreal moaned, “Please?"

Everything was ruined.

The lust abated, and her rational mind realized, “Wait, your what?”

Luxanna Crownguard’s flip flops echoed in the hallway. But through walls like these, they shouldn’t have been audible.

Luxanna asked, “Hey, Lee? Have you seen Ezreal here?”

Lee Sin grunted, “Uh… No?”

“I thought I just heard him.”

Her feet approached their door.

It was ajar.

Syndra gaped. She hissed over her shoulder, “You didn’t _close_ that?!”

“ _Shit!_ ” Ezreal pulled out with a wet _schlurp_ , leaving her pussy crying for more. He stumbled across the room, scooping up his clothes just as Lux knocked.

Ezreal ran out on the balcony and hid behind a potted plant.

Syndra restrapped her one piece. A slight adjustment to the crotch, and she was covered. No one would question a wet swimsuit. Fuck, she’d just gotten started. If she didn’t get more action soon, she’d be frigging herself all night.

Luxanna nudged the door open. “Hello?”

Luxanna had really grown in the last year. She looked like one of the debutantes from the fantasy: Skin plump and tight like a ripe peach, her breasts perked up as if in presentation, her flesh on display around a tiny, white bikini. She took a step into the room, eyebrows raised, and licked pink lips to ask, “Syndra? Are you taking a nap?”

Syndra smiled. “Oh. Hello, Luxanna. Come in.”

“Is Ezreal here?”

She looked so innocent, walking on the balls of her feet, shoulders nervous and tight as if she were an intruder. She peeked in and inspected the room. When she met Syndra’s gaze again, the smile trapped her.

Syndra patted the bed. “Ezreal? He’s that cute blonde boy, right?”

“Yeah. He’s my…” Luxanna hesitated, licked her lips, and whispered, “He’s my fiancée.”

Syndra’s smile sharpened into a grin. “Oh. Is that a secret? I love secrets. Come here. Sit with me. You’ll catch him when he walks by.”

Luxanna relaxed. She twirled as she flopped onto the bed, and Syndra sat up beside her. She could smell the girl’s strawberry shampoo. And faintly, the sweat beading on Lux’s chest.

Lux kept her eyes on the door, but turned up her ear to indicate she was listening, putting her neck on display.

“Soooo,” Syndra egged, “He’s a secret fiancée?”

Luxanna blushed, and her eyes turned to the floor. “Yeah… We’re kind of eloping. Mom suspects something, so she had my brother come along. And he brought all his friends, so we’re having trouble actually hanging out.”

Another smell, on her breath: alcohol.

Syndra smiled. She sympathized, “Oh, sweetie. That must be so frustrating.”

“Yeah.” Lux sighed, deflating. Her shoulders collapsed, and the slack in her bikini revealed whole inches of breast inside the cup.

She looked to Syndra, who raised her eyes.

“Well, don’t worry. He must be frustrated, too, being away from such a cute thing like you.”

Ezreal leaned out of concealment to frown at Syndra.

She ignored him, opting instead to adjust a hair atop Luxanna’s head. The young girl looked up, watching her hand, then smiling as she finished.

“Thanks. You know, Syndra, I’ve always thought you’re… Well, I mean, you’re kind of scary. But... I’ve always thought you’re... Beautiful, too.”

Syndra’s stomach churned with excitement. She could do this. She shifted her weight, felt the wetness where her thighs slid against each other. “That’s sweet of you to say.”

She repeated the preening, reaching to the girl’s hair and following a strand, feeling the softness on the pads of her fingers, and feeling Luxanna’s skin with the back of her hand.

Luxanna noted the touch. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she watched Syndra’s fingers release her hair, then trail down her arm, giving her goosebumps.

“If I didn’t know better,” she started.

Syndra placed her fingers against the small of Lux’s back. The girl straightened.

She drew her fingers up the creamy skin, tracing her spine, stopping at the bikini tie. She took it in her fingers and tugged just enough for Lux to feel it.

Her eyes flicked up to see Luxanna gaping in surprise. Her blush had spread, dousing her cheeks and blooming across her chest. The poor girl looked overwhelmed.

Syndra smirked. “Yes. I’ve noticed you watching me,” she guessed.

Lux’s lips closed. Her pupils tightened in fear.

Syndra pressed on, “And I know how you sit at night in your bed, thinking those most secret thoughts.”

Luxanna swallowed, too panicked to respond.

“And I noticed… Because _I’ve_ … Been watching _you_.”

Luxanna sucked her lips in. She was thinking. She looked at the door, worried.

Syndra gestured, slamming it closed.

Luxanna’s eyes went down. Still blushing, hairs still raised, chest turning pink with excitement, she released her top lip.

“I... “ she whispered. “I’m kind of… Only nineteen. So I’m not supposed to… In Demacia, we’re not-”

Syndra leaned in and brushed her lips against the girl’s ear. “Do you want to know a secret that they only tell adults?”

Luxanna nodded.

Syndra waited a breath, just so the girl could feel how close she was. “Barriers are meant to be broken.”

She pulled the bikini tie loose.

Luxanna’s chest heaved with a deep breath. She mumbled, “This got… Really intense.”

Fuck. Syndra’s pussy scolded her for overdoing it. “Too intense?” she asked.

Luxanna swayed side to side. Her lips parted to answer, and Syndra interrupted with a kiss. Just for a quick peck, because she was an idiot and her pussy was doing the thinking. But Luxanna’s lips pressed back, and their tongues graced as Syndra pulled away.

 

Luxanna lay stunned, eyes closed, chest pressed out as if she were floating in the pool. Her dimples curled into a brief smile. She exhaled raggedly, aroused.

“How was that?” Syndra cooed.

Luxanna’s eyes fluttered open, then uncrossed and focused. “O-oh. Um…”

Little nubs appeared in her bikini, where her nipples indented them.

Syndra’s blood roiled, lust pushing her into action.

She planted a hand on either side of the girl and crawled forward, now a cougar on the prowl, forcing Lux onto her back and gloating in the conquest.

She brushed aside Lux’s bikini and held her hand just low enough to tickle the inflamed skin. Lux’s lips trembled. Her face flushed an even deeper red.

“I-I… I’ve never.”

Syndra tickled lower, her fingers splaying to tease past each nubile breast, then lower, making Lux’s belly spasm as if dancing on strings- then lower, tracing over thighs.

Luxanna spread her legs and her lips. Her moan filled the room.

Syndra found the bottom tie and pinched it between two fingers. She looked again to Lux’s expression, trying to balance her urgent need with the girl’s limits. Luxanna was so far off the deep end with lust she looked charmed.

 

“Without objection,” Syndra chuckled. She pulled the tie loose. The bikini bottom slid away, and Luxanna was exposed like a morsel pulled from its shell, ready to be slurped and eaten. Her skin glimmered in the sunlight.

 

Syndra tickled her thighs, sliding closer and closer to her unexplored nethers, making her shake and squirm.

The pleasure was too much. Lux tried to close her legs, but Syndra nestled between the girl’s knees. She took the legs wrapping her as encouragement, and slid one sly finger into the girly slit, drawing it along the length, smiling at the sticky sound and the slippery moisture, then pausing to gently tease a little nub she found.

Luxanna cried out and bucked her hips as an offering.

In the hallway, Garen Crownguard asked, “Lux?”

Lux slapped a hand over her mouth. Terror spread her pupils wide.

Garen grunted, “Hey. Lee. You seen Lux?”

“No, Garen. I have not _seen_ Lux.”

“Huh. Could’ve sworn I just heard her.”

His heavy feet thudded down the hallway.

Luxanna whispered, “Oh _shit_!”

She wriggled out from under Syndra and ran to the balcony, smacking her naked body straight into Ezreal’s.

They both hissed, “ _Shit!_ ”

Lux whispered, “What are you doing here?”

Ezreal hissed back, “Nothing! I’m just- I mean, what are _you_ doing here?!”

“Look, just- be quiet! Okay?”

They locked pinkies and shook on it. Syndra tilted her head. Her quim shook in frustration and fury.

 

Garen turned the door knob and shoved it open. He wore a serious frown and swimming trunks. Otherwise, he was meat and muscle. Syndra’s eyes lingered on his bulge, where his swimming shorts stuck to the outline along his leg. Now both of her lips were watering.

She remembered herself and quickly slurped her spit in. She could do this.

“Oh. Garen. How nice to see you. Please, come in.”

He did, walking powerfully and upright, stopping just before her, his crotch at mouth level.

She swallowed, struggling to look up at his eyes.

Garen keened his eyes, but smiled. “Is Luxanna hiding in here?”

Fuck, she’d just been fantasizing about this. And earlier, he’d been fantasizing about her.

Syndra licked her lips. “If I don’t answer, what will you do to me?”

Garen chuckled, “I guess I’d have to say please.”

Syndra shivered. Now she was the little girl, trapped by a sexy predator. “And if I still didn’t answer?”

Garen took a moment to think. His expression didn’t change. He didn’t answer. He was just staring. Syndra squeezed her legs together, trying to resist throwing them open and mewling like a deranged slut.

 

Garen turned around and walked to the door. Syndra gaped. She almost ordered him to stop, come back, and fuck her. But she worried, too. Had she failed? Was she getting old?

Garen grabbed the door and slammed it closed.

Syndra understood. Her pussy gushed ready, and she unstrapped her one piece to lay bare her breasts. Garen came back at a casual pace, stepping out of his shorts and unleashing the kraken.

Syndra groaned at the sight of it.

Ezreal whispered, “Holy shit.”

Luxanna clapped a hand over his mouth.

Garen pulled Syndra to the bed’s edge, then lifted her legs up till she’d fallen back.

“I can look for Lux later,” he decided.

He flopped his dick out, laying it between her thighs so the tip rested on her belly button. Syndra whimpered. Her breasts rolled around her chest as Garen lifted her hips and pulled her one piece down her body. He got it over her ass, stopped to grope it in admiration, and left the swimsuit around her knees, binding them together so she could only struggle and get fucked.

She tried to shake it free.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down. With a stern look, he ordered, “No.”

Her pussy trembled obediently.

 

Garen released her wrists to grab her hips and lift. He pulled his cock back, dragging it between her thighs and coating it in her slick juices.

 

Syndra didn’t know what to do. She was supposed to put the moves on him, right? That was how she’d always done it. She seduced men. But now she felt helpless. He was moving so fast, disregarding all foreplay and rushing straight to gratification. She could feel herself drooling down her cheeks at the realization: She was his toy.

He was about to tear her up, get her sloppy, and leave her lying on ruffled sheets to clean herself up. She clenched in arousal.

 

Garen nudged forward, and his tip slid up her folds to brush her clit. It was a long stroke, inches and inches making her little nub tingle with disbelief. Her vision blurred as her eyes crossed.

 

Now Garen was the one smirking above an overwhelmed girl. He pulled his dick back and tried again, nudging at her cove and entering slowly, like a raft carrying two lovers, skimming into its depths, disappearing at the back, finally docking against the far wall.

 

Syndra felt dizzy. He’d reached the ache. Maybe she’d had too many margaritas. Her eyes uncrossed, and she saw Garen above her. She looked down to his hips. There was still an inch to go.

The fullness, its suddenness, fulfilled her. The promise of more overwhelmed. She sobbed.

Garen groaned, then sighed. “Damn. You’re a lot tighter than I’d guess.”

She opened her mouth to answer. She was too horny to form words. She made a babbling sound, but gave up.

Garen smiled, “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Syndra laughed.

Garen leaned against her bound knees and curled her up. As she wound into a ball, his dick sank its last few inches into her.

She grunted, groaned, then opened her mouth and let slip a moan from her very core. The needy ache, all frustration, her mounting desires, all released in a throaty growl as if he’d squeezed it out of her.

Then he started fucking.

He drew back a few inches and let gravity slam it home. She whimpered. Her whole body pulsed with her pussy.

Garen drew back again, faster, farther, and thrust home with disorienting force. She couldn’t tell up from down. She didn’t need to. There was only the bed and Garen. She couldn’t fall, no matter where down was. The bed was a rock, and the hunk was a hard place.

 

Garen set a rhythm, his thrusts pulsing through Syndra’s pussy, throughout her body, until they dictated her heartbeat. His muscles rippled with every downstroke, abs and pecs flexing, biceps absorbing the shock. He fucked her till she was having an out of body experience, like watching him at the gym, only she was the equipment.

He raised the tempo, the force, and broke a sweat as he started breathing aloud. He fucked her so hard the mattress rebounded her into his hips, the memory foam taking on her curves as he imprinted her lewdest moment on it.

Her pussy gushed and squished. She was already blushing from arousal, too much to add embarrassment to the color. She imagined everyone hearing her through the walls, listening like the debutantes. She looked up, and saw Luxanna watching through the balcony plant. Perfect.

The fantasy was like a hammer striking her anvil. The spark was an orgasm, striking every time Garen hilted inside her, every time her juices sprayed his abs. Syndra mewled like a pussy in heat.

On the balcony, Luxanna and Ezreal watched in awe. Luxanna felt something dripping against her knees. She looked down. Her lust had made a puddle. And Ezreal had carefully slipped himself between her thighs, hovering dangerously close to his wedding present.

She covered herself with a hand and whispered, “Hey!”

Ezreal sighed, frustrated. “Come on.”

“No! We have to wait!”

“Let me have your ass then.”

He poked against it. Her hole was tiny, and a sense of propriety still remained, even as her fingers slipped and slid across drenched lips. “I told you, no!”

Ezreal groaned, “Then give me a blowjob!”

She hissed, “That’s gross!”

He pushed his dick forward and lifted it against her pussy-hand. “Fine. Just, squeeze your thighs together.”

“What? What are you-“

He grabbed her legs, rougher than he’d ever been before, and pushed them tight. Her soaked thighs were lubricant enough. Feeling him hard and so close to her entrance hardened Luxanna’s nipples. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t uncover herself, and she needed her other hand for balance or they’d knock over the plant hiding them. Through the leaves, she saw Syndra moaning like one of the casino’s whores, her ass rippling every time Garen slapped his groin against her.

Luxanna wondered what it would be like to have- not Garen- but someone as manly pinning her like that, with her legs up, truly manhandling her. Her fingers tickled and explored as she wondered, then curled up inside her. Ezreal gripped her hips and rubbed faster, panting and whispering, “I’m close. I’m really close!”

 

Garen grunted. He groaned. He accelerated a third time and was up to speed with a washing machine, solid rate and power rocking the bed with a thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump that only a well trained body could accomplish. Syndra’s face ran wet with tears of pleasure.

 

Garen’s groaning turned ragged. He shouted, “Ughhh, fuck, I hope you’re ready to be a single mother.”

In the hallway, Jarvan Lightshield yelled, “Yo! Lee! You seen my bro Garen?”

Garen stopped.

Luxanna’s thighs flinched tight.

Ezreal hesitated.

Syndra’s eyes uncrossed, her head still wobbling from dizziness. She asked, “W- whus, what?”

Lee answered, “Really, Jarvan?”

“Bro, Lee. I just wanna know if you’ve seen my man Garen, alright?”

“Think about it.”

“Yeah, I know you’re blind Lee. It’s a stupid joke. Has Garen come through?”

“Third room down.”

“On the right?”

“No, that’s Summoner Waddlebuff. Don’t go in there.”

“Whatever.”

Garen started to pull out.

Syndra realized what was happening. She grabbed her swimsuit and flung it from her legs, then wrapped them around Garen’s hips and rehilted him. “Don’t you dare! You have to finish this!”

He grabbed her throat and pushed her back down into the bed. “Yeah, yeah. One sec.”

He turned to the door, hand still choking Syndra, hips lightly thrusting. “Hey, bro! I’m in here.”

Jarvan opened the door and wandered in, unfazed by the scene. He wore a gold speedo, just large enough to cover his fat schlong tucked sideways.

Garen kept thrusting, forcing light mewls out of Syndra, her legs flexing in time.

Ezreal cautiously resumed his thrusting.

Jarvan hopped onto the bed, propped up against the far wall, his speedo dick resting across Syndra’s face. She turned her cross-eyed gaping to it and moaned, “Ngghuuu, please. Please. Puh-uuuunghhh.”

Jarvan had a vine of grapes. He plopped one into his mouth and said, “Bro, we goin’ to the gym, or not?”

Garen, still thrusting, groaned, “Ooooh, shit, bro. What time is it?”

“Yeah, that’s in like five minutes.”

Syndra whimpered, her open mouth reaching for Jarvan’s dick, begging between thrusts.

Ezreal loudly schlicked Lux’s thighs.

She bit her lips to not moan, and hoped she wouldn’t be caught like this.

 

“Alright,” Garen grunted. “Lemme just nut in this bitch a few times and I’ll be… Right...” He slammed home and stopped, pressed inside Syndra so hard the dent was visible in her stomach. His final groan was of release. The dent in her stomach twitched with each pulse.

Syndra wrapped her lips around the head of Jarvan’s speedo dick and she groaned, reverberating through him. Jarvan sighed, flipped out his dick, and plopped another grape into his mouth.

“Alright. We gotta stay later, though.”

“Sure,” Garen grunted.

Jarvan nudged his dick forward, and Luxanna watched it slide half-way into Syndra’s mouth, then farther, bulging in her throat, then farther on the third stroke, so that she had swallowed it fully.

Luxanna would never do that. It was below her. But watching another woman degrade herself so fully to royalty felt natural- felt hot. Her fingers curled harder, and a little squeak escaped her throat.

Ezreal’s hands crept up her side, and she straightened to escape it, pressing her back against him. But she couldn’t move her hands. He palmed her breasts, fingers pinching and flicking against her nipples, lips nibbling on her ears, and she quietly shivered her way closer to orgasm.

 

Garen finished dumping his load with a sigh. He didn’t pull out. There was a glass of water on the nightstand. He chugged it, then watched Syndra working her fat lips across Jarvan’s dick. He noted, “Oh, bro, you went with the triangle?”

“Yeah,” Jarvan nodded, “The landing strip seemed a little too high-maintenance, you know?”

“Yeah, I feel you. Natural or shaved, you know?”

“Bro, totally.” Jarvan popped another grape in his mouth.

Garen grabbed Syndra’s hips and started his second round of fucking.

She made a confused moan, and he explained, “Yeah, J-Four and I went MGTOW for like a month and started taking T supplements, you know? Now we nut like a pack of sixteen year olds.”

 

She made a dreamy sound into Jarvan’s dick, slipping her tongue around his balls every time he hilted, stroking the shaft with her lips, squeezing the tip in her throat with gentle swallowing motions.

Garen announced, “Alright, almost done.”

Syndra hummed happily.

Jarvan popped another grape and said, “Finally. Alright, I hope you’re hungry, peasant.”

 

Ezreal whispered into Luxanna’s ear, “Me too.”

She tried to be silent. His dick schlicked between her shaking thighs, and she released a high moan.

 

Ezreal wrapped a tight grip over her mouth. And her orgasm struck like lightning. Her knees buckled, and Ezreal’s grip was all that kept her up.

With every new thrust, Garen panted, huffed, then shout-grunted like an old guy squatting weights. He hilted, plunging cum from her hole, and nutted again. This time, she overflowed. His cream pulsed out with every twitch of his dick, dribbling past her cheeks and staining the sheets. Jarvan cooed, “Ooooo” and pulsed down her throat. After a few strains, he pulled his dick out and sprayed her face, sighing heavily. Ropes of jizz pooled over her eyes, streaked across her lips, the dribbled into her open mouth as he finished, slowly stroking the last of it onto her tongue.

Ezreal pushed his head into Luxanna’s cushiony thighs and stopped.

Luxanna looked at it, the tip just barely poking from her flesh.

He was about to cum on the plant. And that was just rude. Someone had to clean that. She reached down with her pussy hand and covered his head, catching his squirts as they squeezed through her flesh, letting it all pool and dribble down her legs.

Jarvan flipped his dick back into his speedo and hopped off the bed. “Alright. Let’s hit the showers, bro.”

“Yeah,” Garen grunted. He pulled out and slapped wiped his dick on her thighs, then her swimsuit. Syndra’s gaping hole leaked like a watery toothpaste tube. Her thighs shivered in the cool air, and she gasped like she’d been fucked a mile.

Jarvan popped another grape. “Man, we fucked her up.”

“Yeah, nice job.” Garen high fived him, and they left down the hallway.

Syndra didn’t react. She couldn’t. She’d been fulfilled past sanity, and now only basked in the warm satisfaction. Her mind reeled at the intensity. She reached a shaking hand to her quim, testing soreness.

 

Ezreal whispered, “Hey, Lux. Uh… We should, probably, you know…”

She nodded, watching his spunk glisten on her thighs. “Y-yeah. We should go.”

She splayed her fingers out, watched the sticky lines bridge them. As one last indulgence in the moment, she licked it.

“Eww.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

 

Ezreal scooped up his clothes and jumped into his shorts, then helped Lux tie her bikini. They took another glance at Syndra.

She lay cross-eyed on the bed, slowly fingering herself and gibbering.

Lux asked, “Is she gonna be alright?”

Ezreal pushed her toward the door. “Let’s find out tomorrow.”

In the hallway, a tiny voice sparkled, “Hi there, Lee! Oh my gosh WoooOOW! How are you hovering with your legs crossed like that?”

“I am meditating.”

“That’s so cool! Oh, before I forget, have you seen where everybody went? I was at the pool party, but Riven and Katarina and Sona and everybody disappeared.”

Ezreal hesitated at the door. He looked to Luxanna.

She shook her head. They shouldn’t leave a room together. Just in case.

Lee Sin answered, “I have not seen anyone.”

They waited.

A long silence passed.

Zoe giggled, “I get it! Because you’re BLIND!”

“Yes.”

“Well do you know where they are?”

“Third door on the right. But I do not recommend going there.”

“Okay! I’ll just take the third door on the _LEFT_!”

“I also do not-“

“Here I go!”

Ezreal and Lux hissed, “ _Shit!_ ” and ran back to the balcony.

Zoe pranced down the hallway, light on her feet, and threw the door open without knocking. Her face was a broad smile of joy and excitement. She took one skip into the room, froze, and dropped her smile for a look of horror.

Syndra, knuckles-deep in her cum-stuffed pussy, lifted her jizz-crusted face to see.

“Oh. H-hey, Zoe. You’re an adult, right?”

Zoe screamed and scrambled out the door. At the hallway, she shouted, “No! That’s not nice!” and slammed the door.

 


	4. [Lucian, Ashe, Lux] White Russian

_Got ideas, prompts, or just wanna chat?[Join us on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ykANwKD)_

 

 

* * *

 _ **White Russian**_ by  **[Icarus Aurora](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2171200/Icarus-Aurora)**

* * *

 

The light was so blinding it was as if an angel was ascending to heaven. Unfortunately the heavenly choir consisted of her husband Tryndamere, Gragas and Udyr laughing at a vulgar joke. She sighed and pulled her sunhat over her face.

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky for the angel to ascend to and so everyone had descended on the pool like seagulls on dropped fish and chips. The sea was a perfect shimmering blue reflection of the sky as it slowly graded it way back up onto the white sandy beach. The sun burned down on the uncovered skin slowly tanning the usually pale people into a seductively darker shade, those darker already slowly shifting to a beautifully dusky umber. Crystal clear water droplets splashed and sprayed over the exposed skin giving it a shiny quality as people dived in and out of the waves and pool. The only shade provided was by the blue and red parasols which as always there seem to be an abundance of, but nowhere to actually put them.

The wind was dead, no towels rustled, no sand blew across beaches. The yells and screams of those playing in the water reached far and wide. Splashes, the gentle sound of the wave and Mundo’s, sometimes out of tune, strumming on his ukulele drifted over the landscape. It was peaceful apart the water fights. And Fiora challenging people to a duel with the Noodles. And… her husband’s drinking habit. She didn’t know what she would do with him but at least this time if he fell it’s be into something that would break his fall. Not that she cared. It would be more amusing if he hit the stone tiles at least. Who knows? Maybe it would teach him a lesson as well. She frowned so hard her eyebrows felt like they were going to knit together and tried to calm her mind, attempting to keep the spiteful thoughts out. Some marriage this had been.

Ashe pulled the sunhat off her head and blinked as the sunlight blinded her momentarily. She closed her eyes, laid her sunhat on her chest, and then breathed deeply. The slow exhale outwards scattered her thoughts. The content calming feeling filled her like a dam slowly filling. The waves rushed in her ears. Head clear, she opened her eyes and sat up. She had most of her long white hair up in a bun so her hair only tickled her shoulders leaving her collarbones completely bare. Her eyes were only enhanced by a simple line of eyeliner, though her left eye was almost completely covered by her bangs. She wrinkled her nose as she breathed in the sea air, licking her full lips that were unusual on a woman as short as her. She glanced into the water at the much taller seraph Kayle. With no armour on it was a surprise to see her barrel around in the ocean baring skin. She was attracting quite the number of gazes from the men and… things that were their group. Not that she would notice as naïve as she was.

She sat up and turned, looking towards the pool. It was almost annoying to see the amount of couples there, splashing each other in the pool, tanning together, encouraging the other to jump of the stupidly high diving boards. No, her body needed more than just the simple romance. It needed that domineering thrill. Her eyes scanned the crowd for her target. Someone who had come alone. Someone who needed comforting. Someone who could be roped in. The hunk of meat Garen… had too many girls on his arm already. Jarvan wouldn’t be convinced. Talon was even broodier. Darius liked his women thicker. Draven? Might as well have put up a mirror. Nidalee had already cornered Lee Sin. Graves had disappeared. Then suddenly Ashe saw her target out of the corner of her eye. He should’ve been easy to spot, he easily stood out. The familiar thrill of it all came back to her as she got up and locked eyes with her target.

Lucian’s skin in this weather was like the night sky as it absorbed the rays and only made him deeper. Ashe licked her lips as her eyes swept over him. He wore simple white trunks and nothing else, and the trunks were pretty short too. His arms and shoulders were thick, bristling with easily defined muscles. His stomach rippled with abs, each one shifting together with every movement. His hair tied back, his smouldering looks on display for all. His eyes never left hers as he sat down on his towel claimed recliner. She dodged, weaved and slipped around champions as each one went about their way to the pool. Her hips swayed with every step she took. Each long leg placed out carefully in front of her. Each foot pointed and precise.

Lucian watched as the white haired white skinned Ashe walked towards him. He was honestly amazed by her inability to tan. She was an anomaly. Even Vayne tanned and she was so pasty in winter she could’ve had porridge as her passport photo and passed. She was so slim too. Yet despite it, her chest was barely lacking. She wore a white wrap around sash bikini around them, tied off at the front which tempted anyone who dared to pull slightly on the knot for her fair breasts to be revealed to the world. A white sarong was tied to her waist, highlighting the pink skin underneath it even more as with every step more of a luscious leg was revealed only to disappear behind it again. Every sway tempted his eyes. Each breeze revealed a little more underneath. He wondered if she was even wearing the bottom part of her bikini. He saw the look in her eye. She wasn’t his first choice as she had come across cold in all previous interactions. But was he one to deny this opportunity? He smiled a brilliant white smile.

Ashe stopped just in front of him and smiled what she thought was shyly. She saw Lucian smirk at her as she put her hand behind her back and pretended to be nervous.

“You uh… wanna go for a swim?” she asked timidly carefully watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Lucian stood slowly. Easily eclipsing Ashe’s height by at least half a foot, he grinned. As if on cue his eyebrow raised slowly. Learning down slightly, his eyes stared directly into hers. “And if I don’t wanna?”

The wind caught her white hair gently and she giggled quietly. “Well then I’ll never know how deep you’ll go.” She winked, turning on heel to give her target a healthy view of her ass.

She wasn’t surprised when he quickly caught up with her, striding alongside her. No one around the pool was watching them though Lucian guessed Ashe didn’t care if anyone saw them. At the end closest to the hotel she stopped and turned to him.

“Wait here. I’ve just got to go tell my husband where I’ll be.” The look of flabbergast on his face would’ve attracted attention if he didn’t compose himself while she happily skipped towards the bar.

“Husband?” Lucian tried not to yell across the pool at her. He watched her lean down, whispering in the ear of the leader of one of the most powerful tribes on Runeterra, a smile plastered across her face. Both of their eyes shifted to the woman who skipped happily back to the waiting man. Tryndamere quickly got up and grabbed Ashe’s wrist, a begging look in his eyes. Lucian watched from afar as Ashe turned around and hugged him, hands gently stroking his back to soothe him. Nobody caught what Ashe whispered in her husband’s ear as his face turned to one of despair and then rage as he stared directly at Lucian. He struggled out of his wife’s arms and started moving towards the black man. A look of contempt came over Ashe’s face and Lucian barely had time to see her hands, so fast they move, as she shoved Tryndamere from the side and sent him flying into the pool with a massive splash.

After inhaling deeply and giving her body a wiggle the white haired marksman walked over to her to be partner. She stood expectantly by him, her arms crossed beneath her breasts, the shy look completely lost. Lucian raised an eyebrow.

“We’re in room 203. He’ll be staying in room 204. Listening to our swimming session. I hope you don’t mind being with a married woman.” Her lips curling so seductively she probably could’ve convinced a bank teller to open the vault and hand her the contents. A ripple of need went through his stomach. Ever since he had decided to move on and test the wider waters he had always wondered what it’d be like to bed a white woman.

“Not at all. Impressive from one who some would consider a trophy wife,” Lucian commented as he watched Tryndamere flailing around as he tried to get out of the pool.

“Oh Lucian I’ve barely slept with him twice. I was never a trophy wife. He’s a trophy husband,” she tittered before she sent him flying backwards with a surprisingly strong push. A satisfying crash and explosion of water happened but she didn’t even look as she sauntered into the hotel.

An evil little thought crossed her mind as she remembered a conversation from last night. Her path changed ever so slightly as she picked up a little reward for her new partner.

Time was not wasted. The door had been locked shut behind him and she had ignored his request to be towelled down. Instead her lips immediately caught his. Arms strung around his neck she pressed herself against him. It was her domain now and everything about it made her bolder. Her hands stroked his muscles, her crotch humped his. She tried smothering him but he was too big. Shivers went up her body as he grabbed her waist and kissed back.

He was strong, yes, but his kiss was gentle. He deepened it slowly. His lips were soft, softer than any she had kissed before. He smoothly fought with her, the undeniable passion as he sought to gently overpower her made her body wobble. She realised the danger as his gentle ways made her stomach churn and her heart pump. God knows what’d happen if she actually fell for him. She needed him to be hot and rough, not something she could get attached to. She attacked his mouth fiercely, hoping he would fight back. They felt each other up frantically, the water steadily dripped off Lucian, then they ran out of air.

Separating reluctantly, Ashe stepped back but her hands stayed on his body. They weaved their way down over the dark skin until they reached the hem of his trunks. Pulling the white trunks down slowly, the cock sprung out almost hitting her in the face. The big knob hardened and stood to attention. Ashe licked her lips.

“Rather average in size really.” Finger by finger, she wrapped her hand around the shaft, her thumb dabbling some of the precum over the shaft. She sighed. “Guess fake dick size affects the porn industry no matter the skin colour.”

“Did you really believe such a myth?” Lucian purred as the pleasure sensation of touch filled his crotch.

“No.” She brought her face close to it and drew in a deep breath. Her tongue flicked out across the tip. “But I might’ve wished it to be true,” she murmured just before the cock was engulfed with her mouth.

Lucian groaned as he watched his cock disappear like a magic trick. He felt the tip hit the back of her mouth and slide down into her throat. The sloppy wet orifice dragged pleasurably around his rock hard cock, the tip in the tighter section of her throat. She had obviously done this several times before. No one could be that skilled straight off the bat. She even looked directly up into his eyes as her lips stretched around his girth. The beast in him made him put his hands around her head but he never controlled her. His body twitched and jerked as she skilfully moved her tongue inside her cheeks, sliding up and down his hot pole.

“I didn’t expect you to be so skilled,” he groaned loudly as Ashe sucked, the vacuum sensation sending little fireworks off in his head. A sigh escaped his lips as the pressure around his cock suddenly disappeared.

Ashe licked her lips and looked up at him disappointedly. This was not what she wanted. She expected more out of the man. Wasn’t he hungry for flesh? Hadn’t he been out of the game for too long? “Come on, you’ve got a white bitch in front of you. Aren’t you going to grab my head and slam your cock down my throat?”

Lucian growled as her words stabbed into him. Crossed arms appeared in front of him, Ashe standing up with a horny yet annoyed look in her eye. “I’d prefer to not be compared. You’re the whitest bitch I’ll ever fuck.”

“Not like you’ve had anyone else to compare me to.” Her hands went around his lathered cock. Her thumb rubbed the knob, looking at his face. Of course she wanted his reaction but he wasn’t going to give it to her. It was also that she couldn’t help it. The taller black man stood in front of her, imposing, powerful. Was she small? Was she helpless? Ashe almost laughed at the idea. She just wanted it to be like all porn. She didn’t want have love made to her. She wanted to be fucked.

“I was going to teach that bratty magical bitch a lesson if you hadn’t jumped on my cock first,” Lucian admitted the idea he had been entertaining the last couple of days. Her so called boyfriend couldn’t swim, opportunities would be ripe.

Fear almost filled him for a second as Ashe’s smile suddenly appeared and grew at an astonishing rate. The door to the on-suite bathroom creaked open and Lucian’s jaw almost hit the floor as Lux stormed out. She looked incredible. An hourglass body, smooth unblemished skin, radiant golden hair. Her white bikini was simple but did absolutely nothing to hide her assets. Her breasts were full, fuller than Ashe’s and the slim strips of white that were meant to cover them simply squashed them together. The little white triangle covered her crotch but the black string holding up the triangle sat on wide hips. He stared at a prime toned ass as it passed, his brain all but fizzled out as his natural instincts made his cock twitch at the sight in front of him.

Huffing she tried to push her way past Ashe who grabbed her arm and span her back around, wrapping her arms around her. Lux growled and swung wildly to release herself from Ashe’s grip but the Freljordian had had too much experience.

“Let me go!” Lux yelled as she struggled, trying to sweep out Ashe’s legs.

“You wanted this!” Ashe yelled back, ducking as an arm went over her head, her arms struggling to stay around Lux’s waist as her breasts pressed into the magical girl’s back.

“I’m not a brat!” Lux in a voice that gave away that that one comment was the entire reason she wanted to bail. Her breasts bounced wildly as she swung pathetically.

“You are a brat!” Ashe yelled, resigned, before turning Lux around in her arms, pulling her into a bear hug, then slamming her lips into hers.

Faces of surprise doubled in the room as both Lux and Lucian were caught off guard. Lux tried to fight it for a couple of seconds before Ashe’s hands went across her body, stealing any sacred area she thought was safe. Lucian watched in awe. Lux moaned into the kiss, her hands coming up into Ashe’s hair and around the back of her head. Lucian’s cock twitched. Ashe’s hands were already in Lux’s bottom bikini, the girl jerking and making movements like she almost wanted to flee. Ashe stopped noticing the aversion so instead shifted her hands upwards. Her fingertips trailed up Lux’s back till they found the knot holding her bikini top together. With a single action, it fell apart. Turning her head into deepening the kiss she felt Lux’s hand reciprocate the gesture, her own bikini steadily falling down leading both their breasts uncovered, nipples brushing against one another.

Lux and Ashe separated from one another panting, their lip locking testing their limits as Ashe had forcefully prolonged the kiss. They held each other’s waists, panting into each other’s hair till finally, Ashe reached up and stroked the mage’s golden hair, gasping for air. “You’re a brat and you’re a bad girl. And what did we agree needs to happen to bad girls last night?”

“They need to be taught lessons,” Lux tried to whisper but came out loudly as she panted.

Both heads turned towards, not so much Lucian, but his cock. Ashe slowly untangled herself from Lux and pushed her towards Lucian. Lux stood a little timidly before the black man who looked down on her with hungry eyes. A little switch inside Lucian flipped on as the usually bratty girl was now carefully reaching out to hold his cock in her hand. He wanted to dominate her, to make her scream. Hands came around Lux’s shoulders and forced her onto her knees before him, Lucian’s cock twitching as the girl’s face was mere inches from his steel pole. Lucian’s hand went out and went around Lux’s head, Lux looking up at him, his expression serious. Lux looked down at the cock and opened her delicate thin mouth, only to have Lucian push her head down upon it.

Lucian groaned as his cock sat in her mouth, his hands forcing her head down onto it. She only got down halfway till she choked on it, her spit and saliva covering it. She coughed and gasped as she was let off the cock, panting for air as Ashe sat down behind her.

“Try again,” Ashe purred, her head on Lux’s shoulder.

Lux gulped opened her mouth wide. Her delicate hand went around his shaft and she pushed the cock into her mouth. Just the head at first. She brought her tongue up and slipped over the head. Lucian watched as the potent taste initially hit her again, only for her to get used to it as she licked longer. She steadily pushed deeper and deeper, little by little. She steadily swallowed back to where he had forced her to, the crown tickling the back of her throat. From there she dunked herself up and down his cock, her lips squeezing tightly as she attempted to suck out all the cum he had in him. His cock threatened to explode right there while looking down at her vacuum face.

However the beast inside him arose again and his hands went around her head. She looked up at him as she felt his hands in her hair. The look of fear, anticipation and timid horniness he revelled in. That fear that he was going to make her swallow his entire cock. That fear that it was too big. That fear that she was going to get addicted. Lux stared up directly into his eyes begging, pleading him not to.

Lucian forced her down on his cock, his hips thrusting forwards, a groan escaping his lips. Lux immediately gagged; her throat constricting making it even tighter for Lucian as he proceeded to slam his cock in and out of her throat. Her large breasts swayed like pendulums. Her eyes started rolling upwards. Ashe had already started removing the tiny white bikini bottom whilst Lux was distracted and effortlessly flung them to some distant corner of the room. The pressure built inside Lucian as Lux stared into his eyes, begging for him to finish this, to fill her hungry mouth with cum. He grunted as he felt the pressure in his cock rising, pleasure flowing through him.

Lucian complained with a sigh as Lux slipped out of his grasp, his oncoming orgasm denied as she fell back coughing. He watched her hold her throat as she unloaded ropes of spit onto the carpet, imagining it bulging with his cock. His stomach churned at the thought of that. It quickly turned into anger at being unable to finish, finding the culprit smiling at him. Ashe held Lux gently and patted her back carefully. A look of nervous submission on her own face Lucian wondered what had made her stop the process. Ashe turned, locking eyes with him.

“As much as it’d be fun to cover her face with your cum to one up her boyfriend. Don’t you wanna put a bun in both of our ovens?” Ashe whispered in his ear when she got up, casting her gaze over Lux. Lucian’s mind went reeling at the thought of Lux’s pussy dripping with his cum, her face wacked out into the pillow while begging for more. Ashe picked up Lux and led her to the bed laying her on her front. She lay on her back with legs spread. They both looked back at Lucian expectantly.

“Come over here, take your big black dick and fuck me with it. Make me worship it, make me scream so loud my husband hears,” Ashe panted, drawing out each sexual word, her legs spread, her fingers already dunking into her pussy.

“Oh please, fuck me, make me scream like my boyfriend never did,” Lux mewled, her hands coming around and spreading her ass.

“Aren’t we going to be… blacked?” they said in unison

Suddenly, Lucian was at the foot of the bed next to Ashe. His hands on her knees he opened her legs wide and without waiting, checking, or even asking, he smashed himself straight inside her in one. Ashe moaned loudly, the force of taking an entire dick in one was tough to take. Lucian groaned as the tight pussy clamped down on his cock, her burning insides so pleasurable it was impossible to not ramrod it.

“Oh god, fuck me with your big black cock!” Ashe moaned as she wondered why she hadn’t done this sooner. Especially with another one watching. When Lux had come to her to complain about Ezreal she never thought it would come to this yet here she was. It made her legs wobbly. She had warmed to possibility of having a threesome but screwing over Ezreal as well? God this could easily become a regular thing. Ashe didn’t notice that Lux had her hand on the inside of her thigh, slowly trailing its way up her leg. It wasn’t until her middle finger swiped at the clitoris that Ashe jerked. Lucian noticed that Ashe’s mewls became a lot louder. She thrusted her hips back up at the man pounding her relentlessly, their pelvises smashing together. The long deep penetration was causing her to squeal without even being able to grab a pillow to cover her voice. Not that she would’ve wanted to. She wanted her husband to hear everything.

“Fuck her like the white bitch she is! Give her what she deserves!” Lux yelled as she fingered herself with her other hand. Ashe attempted to wrap her legs around his hips. She knew she would lose her voice at this rate. She knew that he was close to splattering himself inside her. No doubt she’d be filled with a full load. He had probably been saving himself for this very moment and then was given double what he wanted. She felt the pressure inside her signal her impending orgasm and doubled her attempts to hook her legs around his waist. Lux didn’t help by rolling her clitoris causing her bottom half to shake terribly whilst she was riding the rodeo. She finally locked them together. She felt her orgasm approaching and inhaled deeply, preparing herself for what she really wanted.

“Fill me full of your cum! Give me a black baby!” Ashe screamed her lungs out, pulling the wildly thrusting Lucian down onto her into her embrace. She felt him expand and explode inside her, splattering her insides with the creamy white substance. Her own orgasm hit her right afterwards. Her pussy milked the wet burning member that spread her salivating pussy wide. Lucian’s jerks never calmed down, but he did at least seem to notice that he had finished. Not that his cock would’ve told him otherwise, the hardness hadn’t worn off they noticed as it slid out of her pussy and sprung to attention once again. She gasped as with the pressure gone she finally came down off her orgasmic high, the pleasure sinking into her limbs. Her eyelids threatened to make her fall asleep as they sank down, making her fall into the darkness of eternal sleep.

She would’ve fallen asleep right there, but the moans of Lux started. And besides, she still had the handcuffs she had to use.

“No! Noooo! Ezreal save me!” Lux screamed as Lucian grabbed her foot and roughly pulled her towards him. Lucian wasted no time at all grabbing her neck then forcing her face down into the bed. Her ass stuck up into the air as Lucian stepped back and gripped his cock. Ashe quickly scurried over and was atop of Lux with her pussy pressing into Lux’s shoulders. Her hands smoothly slid over the fat ass cheeks. Gripping them with her fingertips they spread easily, showing off her pussy and her asshole. Lucian grabbed the brat’s waist and slammed down into the dripping velvet lips.

“It’s so big! It’s splitting me apart!” Lux moaned as the cock split open her insides and bottomed out inside her. She wiggled her hips around to make sure it hit every part inside of her. The feeling of smooth, dark, strong hands around her waist, squeezing her and pulling her into every thrust sent tingles up her spine. Lucian’s hips smacked into her ass with every thrust, his lust driven by making her his. He wanted to have her begging for his cock. To be on her knees, worshiping him. To teach her she was a white bitch who could do nothing but give in to a black man. Lux whimpered into the sheets, panting as she pushed her ass back into his thrusts. Lucian and Lux groaned in unison as he pounded into her wet snatch, the pussy hungrily gripping him.

“Ezreal I’m sorry, but he’s just so good! Fuck me harder with your big black cock!” Lux yelled in pleasure, not in the least bit sorry for what she was doing. It felt incredible. Her body practically burbled in excitement as she cheated on her boyfriend. Finally getting fucked, by a proper man, a black man by that, felt so good. She had been wearing sexier and sexier outfits as the summer had gone on but the ‘man’ hadn’t made a single move. She was his girlfriend for god’s sake! She wanted to be fucked, it was summer. Even Taric had flirted with her more and he was openly gay. This gunman wanted to teach her a lesson. It was unbelievably hot, his confidence made her drip. She wanted to be punished for cheating, she had to submit to it. When she had talked to Ashe about her problem the night before she thought the ice queen had been exaggerating. She thought wrong. Now here she was, begging for more cum in the most lascivious way like Ashe had told her too as the big black cock raped her insides.

“You need to have a black bun in your oven!” Lucian shouted between groans, his mind lost to the pleasure and situation. Ashe smiled as she rubbed herself on the back of Lux’s head, panting slightly. She cried out as she was suddenly pushed off by Lucian who raised his hand and brought it down on a fat cheek. Lux squealed as a massive red handprint was marked on her ass. Ashe licked her lips as she watched Lucian. The handcuffs were definitely going to be used now. Lucian continued to pound Lux’s aching pussy, his cock burrowing into the bottomless well that continuously dripped down her thighs.

“N-No! Lucian! Don’t cum inside me! I’ll get addicted!” Ashe smiled and rolled her eyes at Lux’s acting. Lux pushed her ass against his hips, the stinging pain a sharp relief through her mind that was slowly being clouded in pleasure. She felt her orgasm coming soon and with Lucian’s thrust becoming rapid; he was clearly close. Her hands came up to her bountiful breasts that were squished into the bed. She found the nipples and tweaked them, trying to send herself over the edge. Lucian pounded Lux for at least another minute as both desperately tried to push themselves over the edge, mere millimetres away from it. Till finally, Lucian came. Lux gulped as she felt herself filled with cum, the sensation in her stomach overpowering as her insides were stained white. It was the final push she needed.

“I’m going to have a black baby!” Lux screeched as she came, clamping down hard. Ashe rolled her eyes again and lay down with Lux, her chest heaving from observing the scene in front of her. Lux spasmed next to her. Ashe turned towards her and brought her arms around the girl, pushing her head into her smaller breasts. She heard Lucian groan as he pulled out, stumbling backwards slightly. The man had done his part, so far. The only question that remained, would the fun continue?

Both of them panted, each one’s sexual experience driving the other to more pleasurable heights.

Soon enough, their bodies burned for another round.

* * *

Ashe slipped her bikini back on carefully, making as little noise as possible. She nudged Lux and giggled as they looked over their captive on the bed. The cleaning staff would be able to get the keys off the bedside table easily and undo the handcuffs for him. When they got to him.

She and Lux exited the room together, walked down the corridor and out into the plaza. Night had fallen, they were tired, their bodies stained with cum, their hair a complete mess; but if anything, they really wanted to stay up. Lux sat down next to the softly lit pool, dipping her feet into the cold water. A relief on a day as hot as it was, not to even mention the temperature of the room they had fucked in when they left it.

“Well that’s another myth busted then. When do the cleaners come around?” Lux asked joyfully, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She scooped up some of the water and splashed her body with it.

“2pm. So he’ll be there a while, depends on whether he yells for help or not,” Ashe giggled as she sank into the pool and away from her worries, satisfied at the day’s events, the cum oozing from her pussy and into the pool.

 


	5. [Vayne, OC] Martini on the Rocks

 

_Got ideas, prompts, or just wanna chat?[Join us on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ykANwKD)_

  

* * *

 _ **Martini on the Rocks**_ by  **[Geist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist9871/pseuds/Geist)**

* * *

 

Vayne held the pose. The rocks on the beachside were digging painfully into her bare thighs and backside as she looked seductively over her shoulder at the camera. The director had called for another three pictures to be taken before they lost the twilight glow he had insisted on waiting for. The production team had sat around all day while the photographer muttered something about natural light being more organic than anything they could create with lighting effects. It was all a wasted day as far as Vayne was concerned. But a woman needed money, and being a swimsuit model granted her enough work during the summer to keep her going comfortably until the bank would run dry after the winter.

The black one piece she'd been given for this photoshoot was ludicrously tight, and there was little Vayne could do to stop the hard lines of her toned form and modest tits from poking out the spandex. She didn't need to look around to catch the gazes of the many male members of the production team as she took her walk from her trailer to wherever the shoot was taking place.

The camera flashed a few more times before the face of the photographer appeared from behind the lens. He was a scrawny man, ugly with crooked teeth and the unbearable attitude of a man with a high opinion of himself. He spoke too much and thought too little and that irked her, but the stupid fedora that he insisted on wearing annoyed her the most.

'That's it Shauna. Bedroom eyes remember, bedroom eyes!' he jeered as he snapped the shutter a few more times. 'You're going to have all the men drooling over you when these pictures come out!' he said as the snaps popped up on the preview screen.

'I was under the impression these were for a women's fashion magazine,' Vayne said in her cool voice. 'How many men will be flicking through those?'

'Silence!' The photographer raised a hand and closed his eyes. He took in a deep melodramatic breath. 'It is dangerous to interrupt an artist at work.'

Vayne rolled her eyes and looked around the at the others who were stood behind the camera doing various jobs. A girl inspected her manicured nails with boredom painted across her face, waiting for an opportunity to be called in to redo Vayne's make-up. A couple of guys worked the lights that were set up to keep her well-lit, but also looked entirely uninterested in their work. To the far-right side, a young man dutifully held up a large reflector sheet, his head poking out from behind the fold-out material. He was handsome in a youthful sort of way. She stopped herself from using the word 'cute' in her mind, but he held to him a charm that she only saw in lads maybe ten years her junior. He noticed her eyes aimed his way and shot her a cheeky smile and a wink. He nodded to the photographer and then mimed letting out a drawn-out yawn. She smirked at him but was quickly brought back by the sound of a set bell ringing.

'Right everyone, that's it for today,' the photographer yelled, spinning on his heels for his poncey voice to reach everyone that was stood around. 'Six more swimsuits to get through tomorrow Shauna, so be here all the earlier in the morning!'

Before the bell had even finishing sounding, the crew had begun to filter off the set. Lights were switched off, folded down and carried away. The makeup girl had grabbed her bag and was off in a shot. The insufferable photographer lifted his precious camera and tripod away like a child hugging a teddy bear, and before long Vayne was left with no reason to remain sat on the rock. She relaxed and hopped down, intending to get back to her trailer and switch into something more practical to wear for the rest of the evening. She adjusted her usual black ponytail and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes.

As she turned she saw the lad with the reflector screen trying his best to work out how it folded back into its small carry case. She stopped in front of him, hand resting on her hip where the swimsuit left her sides exposed.

'Need a hand?' she offered.

'Nope, one man job this,' he replied, pulling one side of the reflector over itself to fold it into the bag. He lost his grip and the elasticated screen burst back out to its full size. Both it and its case flopped onto the floor at his feet. He looked down at it and sighed in defeat. 'Two man job maybe,' he said with a shrug.

'Surely this wasn't your first choice of job. Holding that thing up for hours,' she asked, picking it back up and offering the other side to him so they could give it a go together.

'Not really no. Aren't exactly many jobs kicking around for grad school students in this industry though,' he said. They managed to fold the fabric correctly, and with a satisfied smile he zipped it up into its carry case. 'If I've got to start by hauling this stupid thing around for eight hours a day, I'll take it.'

'I like that attitude,' she smiled. She extended a hand for him to shake. She saw him look to it, noticing the thin silver bracelet around her wrist before meeting her offered hand in a shake. His hand was warm and much larger than her own. She gave a squeeze noticing the gentleness of his grip. Surely he didn't shake the hands of his male friends with this level of delicacy. 'Vayne,' she said as their hands greeted one another. 'Or Shauna if you'd like a slap.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I'll keep that in mind. Might come in useful,' he said, still with the charming half smile sitting on his lips. He was taller than her she realised once they were in close proximity, and his face while showing his younger age, still held maturity to it. A faint shadow of brown stubble dressed his jaw and his brown eyes held a soft glint in their darker colour. He wasn't overly well-built, but his arms and chest had some muscle on them. 'Sam,' he said. 'On set light reflector extraordinaire, at your service.'

Vayne smiled. This guy had charm and charisma beyond the usual planks of wood she associated with day to day in her job. Either they had the personality of a teaspoon or they were trying to take a grab at her ass, and neither enticed the stoic Vayne. Being a model wasn't fun. 'Pleasure to meet someone worth talking to,' she said.

'Oh? Worth talking to, huh? You can't be referring to this useless failure,' he gestured at himself. His voice was silly and meant to be humorous, although she did not have to resort to her detective skills to realise there was belief behind what he was saying.

'You're here aren't you? I wouldn't start using the word failure just yet.'

'Well, I'm not where I'd like to be yet.'

'And where would that be?'

Sam walked over to where the rocks were that Vayne had been perched on for her photoshoot. He stood a few metres away and pretended to hold a camera in his hands. 'Right here with a stupidly expensive DLSR in my hands and yourself sitting in front of me in one of those swimsuits, looking all sexy.'

'Oh yeah? You want to be a photographer?' Vayne said as she strutted past him to lean against the rocks. She struck an over the top pose, touching the tip of her index finger to her bottom lip and arching her back. Sam made a few shutter noises with his mouth pretending to snap a bunch of photos. A perpetual smile sat on his face and he would occasionally let out a small laugh, likely finding their roleplay rather silly. He looked down at the imaginary camera in his hand.

'Ooooh boy, these are gonna make me famous. You and I Vayne, we're going to storm the magazine world,' he said pretending to flick through his pictures. She smiled at his jokes hopping down to walk over to him. She came up to stand with only a meagre distance between them and as his eyes noticed her closeness, he suddenly looked more sheepish. His brown eyes tried to hold the intense blue of her own, but it was no secret to her that they occasionally would flick to her tight form. Quick glances at her long smooth legs leading up to her waist confined in the tight black swimsuit. She caught the briefest glimpse aimed at her chest, likely imagining tugging the straps of her one-piece down over her perky breasts.

'You and I? You'd like that?' she said, nibbling on her lip and considering the idea. 'I think I could help you make that happen,' she said. 'I've gained a fair few contacts since being in this industry.'

'Really? Any chance you could get me a spot behind the camera?' he asked, winking and nudging her gently on the shoulder. She enjoyed the briefest moment of skin contact and trailed her fingers to his hand.

'Of course. But you've got to prove you know how to direct your models. It's not all just camera work, you know,' she said with a flutter of her eyelashes. 'You've got to be the creator, be the one directing everything about the photographs you're going to take. Ever worked with a model before?'

'Aside from a few volunteer students, not really. You're going to teach me then?'

She did not reply but chose to take him by the hand and led him further down the beach. He didn't seem to need any persuading to be taken in tow and obediently followed in behind her. She stopped once they were only a few metres away from the shoreline, where the swash of waves was slowly edging its way up the beach and threatening to lick her ankles.

She turned so suddenly that Sam crashed into her front, but she steadied him by gripping his wrists firmly. 'Three steps to follow if you want to get yourself behind the camera for someone like me. Stand there, you're on a shoot now.'

'Looks more like we're going to have a beach party. But okay, shoot time. You're my model then?'

'Yes. Step one, know what pose your model's got to be in. Direct me,' she ordered, walking to stand by the shoreline as if he was ready to snap a picture. She stood with her legs slightly apart and an arm resting on her hip waiting for his instructions. 'Tell me what poses the shoot needs.'

'Ah right, let's start with a classic. Legs together with one arm up.' She adopted the pose, bare feet sinking in the wet sand.

'How's this?' she asked.

'Good. Hips out a bit more.'

She tilted her mid-section to push her hips out, keeping her arm above her head and putting on her usual sultry expression reserved for photoshoots. 'Perfect,' he said, pretending to frame up his invisible camera. 'What about a good old over the shoulder shot?'

'I like it,' Vayne said simply before turning away, sticking her ass out and glancing over her shoulder at him.

'Perfect, perfect. Did I pass step one?'

'For the purposes of this, yes. You'd have to be more adventurous than that to stand out amongst all the other photographer's work, but we can practice that.'

She made her way back over to him. 'Step two, know where your light sources are and how they hit your model. Where's the light coming from now?'

Sam looked to the evening sky where the final embers of a summer sun were drifting to the horizon. He looked back to Vayne, the orange glow touching her cheek and her right side. 'From the west,' he said.

'And where's it hitting me? Show me,' said Vayne. 'Don't be shy.'

He paused as he processed exactly what she was asking him to do, but eventually he daringly slid a hand to not-all-that subtly caress her cheek where the sun's light was kissing her pale skin. He traced the glow lightly down her side to rest on her waist. She showed him no signs of complaint and his hand stayed firmly on her hip.

'I think it covers a little more than that,' she said. Without looking he way, she took his hand and planted it to the left cheek of her rear. He took a moment to enjoy the toned flesh of her ass contained within the silky smoothness of the spandex, tentatively squeezing and massaging while taking note of her reaction. Still, she kept her eyes to him, her hands resting on his chest. She felt his left hand dare to join in, but as it snaked around to take a handful of her other cheek, she slapped it away.

'Wrong. Light's only on this side as it's evening.' Her words were emphasised with a raised of her black eyebrows, giving her the impression of a strict headmistress.

'Sorry, my mistake. Have I failed?'

'Not yet. You're still missing a part,' she said, her baby blue eyes twinkling with a coy glint. His hand was still enjoying the softness of her backside, and while she spoke his left hand had snuck back in to settle on her waist.

'And where would that be?' he asked with a half-smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'Right here,' she said, leaning in and planting her lips to his. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, feeling the coarseness of his stubble on her palms. His body had stiffened and became rigid as their lips pressed against each other, and the movements of her tongue vying for entry did not relieve his tense muscles. She broke away for the briefest moment, enjoying the gentle smack as their lips parted.

'Step three's about being considerate. Can you do that?' she asked, looking into his eyes. He studied her, taking in breaths at an increased rate. His grip on her ass did not let up, and even pressed her tighter to him as she spoke.

'I'll do my best,' said Sam.

Before he had a chance to react, she had knocked him to the ground, his back hitting the sand of the beach. He looked up, only to see her form shadowed by the twilight sun as she jumped on top of him, straddling his waist and planting her knees on either side of his thighs. He became acutely aware of her swimsuit-clad groin that was now rubbing itself over the slowly growing bulge in his shorts. She grabbed hold of him by the neck of his shirt and yanked his face up to hers.

'There has to be a good relationship between model and photographer. You need to know everything about each other to produce good quality work,' she said about an inch from his nose. After a brief second to take in the piercing blue of her stare, her lips smashed themselves to his once more, revelling in the feel of his muscles tensing from keeping himself upright to meet her. Sam propped himself up, feeling his elbows sinking into the sand from the fervour of her kiss and from just how tightly she was holding him. His hands once more rose up to feel the fullness of her ass, this time unobstructed by her attempts to swat them away. He squeezed and massaged the pliant flesh while his tongue wrestled for entry to her mouth. There was a not all that unpleasant smell of sun cream on her skin, mixed with the blossom of her perfume.

With a hand planted hard onto his chest, Vayne shoved Sam's upper body to the sand, allowing him a moment to relax. She smirked her usual half-grin, one that the demons of the night she would normally hunt would see before she planted the bolt of a crossbow in their skulls. A predatory gaze, in this case doused with a fiery lust.

'There can be no tension between us,' she finally said in a low voice. 'Relax.'

Sam laid his neck back, letting his muscles unwind as if he was laying in bed. He couldn't shake the appealing sensation of her weight atop him and the tingles her fingers sent down his spine as she wandered down his torso. His mind was brought back to attention once he felt those same fingers start to fumble with the belt of his shorts. He twitched as the warmth of her hands bared his length to the world, sighing inwardly once she began to roll his cock in her fingers and make some slow strokes to bring him up to hardness. It didn't take long.

Vayne let out her signature dark chuckle, finding his reaction to her minor movements rather amusing. She continued to stroke his cock with her hands, sliding the skin over the head and running a thumb over the sensitive glans. The slight jolts emanating from his thighs that were trapped under her legs encouraged her to continue and before long, the temptation to put him out of his misery and stuff her mouth with his meat became too much. She settled back, freeing his legs and spreading them slightly to sit nestled between his knees. She supported herself on her knees, raising her ass into the air behind her and bringing her head down level with his meat. She continued to gently pump her fist and up and down his length, letting the tip rub along her cheek as she kept her blue eyes locked to his expression.

She brought her head up to meet the tip properly, her tongue coming out to send a few experimental licks. She sank down, allowing his cock to sit on her tongue as she slathered a healthy amount of saliva along his shaft. Closing her lips around him, she began a slow rhythm of sucking, allowing as much of his meat to enter her throat as she was comfortable with. Each time she vowed to bring her lips down a little closer to him, until eventually the entirety of his cock was wedged in her throat and her lips pressed to the skin of his pelvis. She held it for as long as she could, before letting it slide back out of her mouth with a pop. She took in a well needed breath, looking slyly at his bleary-eyed reaction.

'God…fucking damn,' he breathed out as she teased his cock just a little bit more with a smile. She found his polite mask falling and his more vulgar word choices made him sexier in that moment.

She decided to meet his passion with more of her own, plunging his cock back into her mouth without warning and wrapping a fist around the base of his shaft. She began to twist her grip in circles while sucking hard on the rest of his dick that sat in her mouth. With her pace quick and relentless, she ran her free hand up the inside of his thighs and his mid-section.

Sam struggled to hold on with Vayne sucking hard at his cock and pumping with a tight fist. His muscles tensed and with a few more oscillations of her hand and a particular well-placed swirl of her tongue, he felt himself reach the point of no return.

'Vayne…' he struggled to get the words to go past his lips. His body refused to respond, too consumed with the pleasure assaulting his senses and the sensations at his crotch. He brought a hand up to wrap itself around her pony-tail, gripping hard at the strands of midnight black. 'You're gonna make me…cum.'

Before the last word had even been voiced, his cock erupted several spurts of seed into Vayne's mouth, his thighs bucking to force himself a little deeper into her awaiting throat. She was prepared and never allowed herself a moment to stop sucking. Once he'd finished, she swallowed it all without complaint, dragging her lips back up his shaft and leaving it with a kiss on the tip. She opened her mouth to prove that it had all gone.

'Do we know each other well enough yet?' he asked with a pant, cupping her cheek with his hand.

'Well I've gotten a taste for you,' she said cheekily with a quick wink shot his way. 'You are yet to get to know me.' She sat back with one knee up, looking over at him, with those same eyes he'd see when she did a photoshoot. Sultry and tempting. He wasted no time.

He instantly rose to his knees and forced her back so it was her that now lay with her head touching the sand. The smile hadn't left her lips, as they parted briefly to show white teeth that rivalled the paleness of her skin. The waves' swash was inching up the beach with the incoming tide. With each pulse of ebb and flow, the waves would lick the black tresses of her hair contained in her ponytail that splayed out behind her. Her knees were together, thighs rubbing to ease her excitement. He leant over her, taking a moment to take in the beauty of her face in the golden glow of the fading evening's light.

'This beach is pretty secluded right?' he asked her. Her baby-blue eyes flicked around at the beach, before nodding.

'It was hired for the shoot. No one's going to show themselves here now. We can do whatever we want.'

That was all the invitation he needed to let his hands wander down her swimsuit, brushing the peaks of her breasts and trailing her waist to finally rest on her raised knees. He opened her legs, settling them on either side of his head. Without giving her time to prepare, Sam slipped the crotch of her one-piece aside, bearing the glistening treasure between her thighs. He dove in with his tongue, lapping greedily at her folds. Vayne's reaction came in a long drawn out moan, the tone of which reminding him of her maturity and the years she had over him. He searched desperately for her clit, sending her into a round of electric twitches.

His free hand came up to spread her labia, while his other rested on her middle, feeling the small humps of her abdominals beneath the spandex. With each suck and lick of his tongue along her aching slit, he'd feel as her breath was caught in her throat and her core tensed in pleasure. Her hand took a clump of his hair, forcing his tongue along her slit.

'How am I doing?' he asked, raising his head up to look at her. A tinge of pink had crossed her cheeks, tainting the pale and flushing her with colour. Her head tilted up to see him between her legs.

'You're…definitely on track to pass,' she said with a pant from the pleasure threatening exhaustion. 'You've got much more still to prove though.'

Vayne sat up, adjusting her sunglasses behind her ears. She stood up, reaching a hand to pick Sam up off the sand of the beach. Leading him back over to where the photos had been taken earlier that day, she lay herself onto the rocks, sticking her ass out and giving a teasing wiggle of her hips aimed his way. She could tell that the move had an effect on him as his shorts were still undone and his cock was still visibly hard. Her swimsuit had not fallen to cover her folds, so as she pushed her hips out, she gave him all the view he needed to come and join her.

Sam tugged her swimsuit further to the side so more of her wide pale ass became bared to his eyes. His shorts dropped to the floor before he took a hold of himself and lined his cock up with the slick heat of her cunt.

His initial thrust was sent with such ferocity that her sunglasses threatened to fall from her head. She saved them, clutching the rocks as the feeling of fullness from his cock stretching her depths filled her mind with sparks of well-needed sexual gratification. It was no lie to herself that she had needed a man to scratch the itch of lacking intimacy that she had tried so hard to hide deep at the back of her mind. As Sam's hands grasped the flesh of her ass cheeks and created ripples with every thrust, she conceded herself to the satisfaction of being fucked hard. The rocks rubbed and scratched at her delicate skin as he forced himself into her at pace, but she ignored the grazes she was surely getting from the coarse stone, all she cared for was that he was finally taking control.

'Come on. No photographer would leave his model like this, fuck me harder!' she pleaded, looking over her shoulder at him. His grip on her ass squeezed tighter as he sent his cock deeper in a trio of deep thrusts into her heat. A twinge of sexual gratitude pulsed from her pussy when he took a hold of her pony-tail and yanked hard enough to arch her back and aim her head to the darkening sky. Her knees fell weak as she slumped over the rocks, her sunglasses finally falling from her head and clattering down the rocks to sit forgotten in the sand.

His thrusts continued, joined by the cacophony of unfiltered moans that they both emitted. His head fell to sit over her shoulders as he reached the final stretch, plowing her into the rocks without care. She felt his mouth, hot breath on the cool skin of her shoulder. A breeze was gently blowing, keeping their sweating bodies from giving in to the heat of the hotel resort. The final press of his hips into her ass sent out a wail from his model as he came hard inside her, passing several shots of his seed deep into her womb.

His cock slipped free from the grip of her contracting inner muscles, a dribble of cum seeping from her labia and dropping to the floor. She caught her breath, clutching the rocks with her manicured hands. The beauty and stoic togetherness of her on-set persona had finally started to crack.

Vayne led Sam away from the set by the hand and back into the direction of her trailer. The sun had long set since their intimacy had begun, and now a starry summer sky looked down on them from above as they ran like star-crossed lovers across the sands.

Her swimsuit still clung to her body, adjusted back into place and her hair settled from their eager rutting. As she pulled him along, Sam's gaze couldn't help but follow her toned ass in the swimsuit, smooth pale legs and the exposed skin of her back in the low cut garment.

Her trailer was kept away from the rest of the hotel's resort, out of sight of holiday-makers and tourists so that the crew could go about their work undisturbed. Vayne pushed the thin door of the fibreglass vehicle open and pulled him in. Inside, the trailer was spacious and surprisingly plush and comfortable. A long sofa with purple upholstery was set against the back wall, plenty enough space for even the tallest man to lay stretched out. Pictures of idolised models and camera work plastered the walls above a mirror, where a chair was aimed for Vayne's make-up to be done before a shoot.

'Man you get it good in here, don't you?' Sam said in bewilderment at the comfort Vayne was granted, even for a simple shoot like this one.

'As I said, models must be cared for,' she said, turning to him. 'Have yourself a seat, get comfortable.' Vayne turned back to the door, slipping a key into it and locking it to allow them some privacy. His eyes never left her, still tracing the curves of her tight body that he was now allowed to explore and worship. Sam's mind was consumed with satisfaction and joy at just how lucky he'd found himself being on this shoot. Set-hand needed to carry reflector and to fuck the brains out of our model, he joked to himself, thinking back to his application with a smile.

He looked over at a small stand where a basic digital camera sat amongst some of Vayne's stuff. He grabbed it while she was sorting herself out at the other end of the trailer, flicking it on and aiming it at her. The camera flashed, the white light turning Vayne's attention back to him. Her hand rested on her hip.

'And what would you be doing?' she asked, the formal tone he'd heard when they'd first met returning. It had all but disappeared when he'd had her bent over the rocks with his cock stuffed inside her.

'Getting some practice in with my beautiful new model,' he said with a charming smile, sitting casually with his arms outstretched on the sofa. The ghost of a smirk played at her lips as she slowly strutted to the centre of the room, only a few metres in front of him.

'Now how can I say no to a willing student?' she asked with tempting tones. She adopted a pose, sticking her ass at him. 'Keep those photos coming, Sam.'

With deliberate teasing slowness, Vayne slipped the shoulder straps of her one-piece down. First the left revealed a pale shoulder, before letting the right strap follow. After each move, she gave him time to take a photo. The spandex sat on the swell of her modest breasts as her tempting eyes looked forwards. The dark fabric came down over her tits, baring them to him as she puffed them out between her arms. Small and firm, fitting on her toned body. The camera eagerly flashed a few more times, Sam's eyes darting between the preview screen on the camera and the real thing that stood in front of him.

With a wiggle of her hips, Vayne's swimsuit that had been stuck to her body like a second skin for most of the day pooled around her ankles. She kicked it off to the side, allowing him all the time he needed for the winning photo of her in all her naked glory. Packs of gentle muscle made grooves in her flat stomach, framed by the curve of mature hips. Her body was white as the sand all over, save for a trimmed black strip above her pussy.

More flashes bathed the trailer in white light as Vayne struck various nude poses for Sam. Soon enough his hastily done up shorts were beginning to tent again. She seemed to notice, but continued to tease.

'So come on then, do I get a sneak preview of tomorrow's line up of swimsuits?' Sam asked her.

'Isn't that cheating?' she said, walking over to him. 'You want to see the questions before you take the test.'

Vayne stood over him as he sat on the sofa. He sat up so that he was only perched on the edge of the seat, eager to meet her bare body with his roaming hands. They slid up her thighs, cupping and squeezing her ass cheeks. She tangled her hands in the rough-cut tresses of his brown hair, letting out a sigh as his lips planted themselves on her skin and began to trail lustful kisses up her torso. Her breasts filled his palms, nipples caught between his fingers and giving them a pinch. He looked up at her face, awaiting an answer to his question.

'Let's see,' she said, freeing herself from his lovingly attentive hands as she roamed over to the wardrobe that was built into the wall. She took out two skimpy bikinis that were on hangers, holding them up for him see. 'Black or red?' she asked, giving a nod to each of the two bikinis in turn.

'Definitely black,' he said, watching as she slipped it from the wire hanger and began to pull the panties up her legs. The black bra was clipped behind her back as she strutted back over to him.

'Is the photographer satisfied with his model?' she asked giving him a twirl and striking a quick pose. When he nodded, she draped herself over him. He didn't want to admit, but he was more than satisfied. The black bikini contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and showed off her best assets without outright flaunting them. Sam realised he was starting to think like a photographer.

'Very much so. Now if it's all the same to you, the photographer would like a quick word with his model. You're gonna have to join me down here,' Sam said, tugging at her wrist to bring her to sit in his lap. Their faces came to be only a few inches apart, her knees around his middle and her delicate arms laced around his neck. He stared into the cool fire of her baby-blue eyes, hard and stoic yet impatient and yearning. His hands settled on the warmth of her hips, desperate to explore her new bikini and dip into her panties.

She daringly leant forwards and planted her lips onto his. Tenderly and filled with more than just the heat of lust. It was ultimately a relief to Sam, she had initiated the kiss, relieving the nerves that had secretly settled in his stomach. She wanted this just as much as him.

His touch wandered her skin as their tongues mingled, her hands holding his jaw between slender fingers. Vayne broke their locked lips as she felt the bikini bra come loose. He had unhooked it and slipped it from her shoulders.

'I only needed a quick peek of what's coming tomorrow,' he said. 'I'd prefer it if we kept work out of this one for a moment.'

'Oh really?' she replied, looking over the cheeky expression on his face.

'Yep, so I'm gonna need you to drop those panties and help me out of these clothes.'

With the aid of fumbling hands, Vayne had once again lost her swimming outfit and left herself naked to him. Her fingers brought his shirt over his head and dropped his shorts until he too was only a display of bare skin and a sweaty sheen.

She resumed her place atop the throne of his lap, her round ass grinding in circles over the rock hard rod between his legs. Whilst still assaulting each other's mouths with a round of duelling tongues, Vayne's hand slipped behind her, taking his throbbing erection in hand and pressing its head to her slick folds. Giving in to the desire racking her mind, she sat back and planted her full weight onto him letting his cock slide deep inside her again. It was her time to take control. She groaned at the sensation of fullness, pressing her breasts to him and letting the sweat glistening on their skin to mix.

'Urgh Shauna…' he moaned, his eyes closing in the ecstasy of just how tight her cunt was gripping his length. A sharp crack sounded out in the trailer and Sam's face was forced aside from the slap. He brought a hand up to rub his cheek.

'What did I tell you?' she said firmly, still riding him with fervour. 'Vayne. Only Vayne.'

Sam felt the flare of pain on his reddening cheek, but his mind was too consumed with pleasure to care. In fact the pain only served to add to his heightened state of arousal. He felt a surge of confidence fill him as the sting of her slap brought a rosy circle to his handsome face.

He grabbed her full ass roughly with both hands, bringing her up with him still inside her and laying her down on the length of the sofa. Once she was settled with her back on the cushions, he leant down to spread her legs further. He gripped her sides tightly, using the swell of her hips as handles to fuck her hard with earnest. She moaned loud as his dick continued its course at breakneck speed, reaming into her dripping pussy with recklessness and power.

The pace was a little too much for the need of release that had itched at his mind since the last time he had been inside of her, but at that moment his instincts told him to pull out of her clamping slit and shoot his seed across her tight form. He took a hold of himself, slipping free of her heat and kneeling over her. His dick slipped between her petite tits and without prompt, she took a hold of him and pumped hard and fast, aiming his cock at her face.

Shots of his cum erupted from his cock, hitting the underside of her chin at first before the more full ropes of his seed graced her pale beautiful face. His manhood offered her several strands of white, before what was left seeped down onto her breasts. The best orgasm of his life receded as he freed her from underneath his legs, looking at her cum covered face with glee.

A final flash of the camera came as he took a photo of her post-sex visage.

'Tell me you're weren't planning to leave me without a souvenir?' he asked hopefully, holding the camera in his hand and fully intending to walk away from their night together with photographic evidence of it happening. Before he had any chance to make off with her camera, she had snatched it from his hand.

'Here's the deal, mister photographer,' she said, holding it away from him. 'Next time we meet, you better be behind your very own camera with a portfolio of pictures and a line of models begging to work with you. When you've got that and our paths cross once more, then and only then will you get to see these pictures again. Understood?'

Sam thought for a moment, before smiling.

'Loud and clear.'


	6. Purple Rain [Zac, Soraka, Kai’Sa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in a paddling pool leads to many unforeseen consequences.

_Got ideas, prompts, or just wanna chat?[Join us on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ykANwKD)_

 

* * *

 _ **Purple Rain**_ by  **[Icarus Aurora](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2171200/Icarus-Aurora)**

* * *

 

The waves sloshed unevenly as they crashed into the rocks and went through the little troughs leading to sandcastle moats made by those of a more childish nature. The sun burned down on the champions who stayed on the pristine golden beach as the turquoise water only threatened to take away the well-crafted sandcastles. Even then it seemed like the water would struggle to crawl up to destroy even one.  Yordles played in the sand, Mundo strummed on his guitar. The pool was hectic, a mess of swimming, splashes, crashes, dives and wet noodle fights. Yet here on the beach all was calm. The breeze blew gently, so gently neither the sand blew along nor the leaves on the trees swayed.

Simple giggling filled the ears of the woman floating in the sea. Kai’sa wasn’t completely sure at first but after Soraka had shown her how she floated perfectly. She felt at peace here. More at peace than standing around on the beach or sunbathing with everyone else. She had never exposed so much skin before. She had worn the suit for so long it was such a surprise when she had been included in the invite out to the beach. Her ashen tan skin was on bare display as she wore a simple plain black bikini. A bandeau bikini top stretched across her breasts the fabric tightly holding her sculpted breasts within. Her bikini bottom left a lot to the imagination. Thick and black it cleanly covered everything and then some. Soraka has a disapproving look when she had put it on but had given in. It was Kai’sa first time at the beach after all. Exposing herself even this much was an achievement. Her well-toned body was on display. Exceedingly long legs with powerful calves and thighs that’d been trained on an age of living. The abs on her stomach so defined that they pulled her ribs out. Her arms, whilst not muscly had very well defined muscles. Her hands that were slightly claw like, warped slightly from the essence of the void. Juicy collarbones that led to an exposed powerful neck. She could feel the eyes when she stood on the beach wondering what to do. No one had seen this much of her. And she… hadn’t seen that much of anyone else either. No one was embarrassed though despite the extraneous amounts of skin they showed. Or was it just her and her thinking? Perhaps because she had worn the suit for so long her own thinking was different to what was considered normal?

The suit itself had shrunk to a small circle covering her lower back. She continued to be surprised by its versatility. Thankfully Soraka had been there in her embarrassment. She had grabbed her and forcefully made her go for a swim. By pushing her into the sea and telling her she would be getting drinks. She hadn’t gone 5 paces before Kai’sa had complained and slipped in the water. Eventually she admitted she didn’t know how to swim so had been smiled at by the ever kind Soraka and taught how to float.

Kai’sa almost shrieked as something extremely cold and wet touched her face, immediately losing all floatation and falling underwater. The splashing didn’t stop as her arms flailed helplessly. Until her feet hit the sea floor and she stood. The water was still, at most, only 4 feet deep. Kai’sa span around, panting, looking for what had touched her. Her eyes saw purple and she realised she was staring at Soraka’s crotch. She looked up and into the face of a giggling Soraka. She held two cans that were so cold moisture was gathering on them. Kai’sa blushed massively as Soraka proceeded to giggle.

“You really need to know when to relax,” Soraka said gently, grabbing her hand and carefully placing the ice cold can into her hand. Kai’sa nodded slightly.

“I am relaxing. I’m just not used to it yet,” Kai’sa murmured as she looked away at the holy vision that was Soraka.

Soraka absolutely shone in the weather. The sun had only empowered her entire body making her more beautiful and more coveted than ever. Her usually white hair had turned into a radiant golden white that was so full and beautiful it was astonishing it kept its form as it went down past her waist. Her purplish blue skin had crisped into a rich deeper purple. So much skin was exposed as well Kai’sa didn’t know where to look so she just kept drinking her drink. She wore a simple light blue banana themed string bikini. Her wide hips stretched the bottom piece, the hips curving inwards towards her thin waist. Her goat legs were hidden by the sea but Kai’sa doubted that they were turn anyone away. Her stomach was completely exposed, obviously, her tight tummy has the faintest of lines of muscles suggesting she did something at least to keep its form. The lines leg up to her very heavy breasts. Released from their usually thick confines they were immense, they were trying to spill out of the sides of her bikini causing a twinge of jealousy to go through Kai’sa. The white frills around the edges only enhanced how much they were struggling to stay in. Her arms and shoulders were smooth, soft looking. Each dainty fingernail had been painted the same light blue as her bikini. Her neck was partially covered by her golden hair, smooth muscles that held her beautiful head. Her heavenly sculpted face looked on with simple innocence. Her thick purple lips, her beautiful shining horn, even her long floppy ears came to a point and stood to attention, as if aware of its own seductive curve.

She drew more eyes than a beached whale would. Attention on her was only outclassed by the likes of Sona’s or Evelynn’s bodies, bodies designed by gods, but it was incredible for someone so often forgotten. Usually Soraka was conservative in her dressing, a beauty well below the layers that she hid her real self with in usual public. Yet here she stood her ground with the known beauties of the league and challenged their spots.

And there, she completely downed her drink in one. The star goddess held her hand out to Kai’sa who quickly tried to finish her drink. She watched her walk back to the beach and place the cans in the recycling and then walk out to her again. Why had she done all of this just for her? She would probably never know. It was just Soraka.

“Kai’sa, you okay?”

Kai’sa snapped out of her own thoughts as she looked at Soraka who stood in the calm waters with her. She shook her wet hair and nodded.

“Yeah, just… thinking,” Kai’sa responded slowly glancing around. The eyes started staring again. “Can we go somewhere else? I still don’t feel comfortable,”

“Sure. Let’s walk,” Soraka smiled as she started walking out of the water and onto the beach. Kai’sa hesitated momentarily to expose herself more but followed her dutifully.

* * *

 

Soraka didn’t betray her as they walked along the beach. And kept walking. The resort owned the entire beach but hardly anyone followed it all the way to the end. Everyone preferred to stay near the pool. And the ice creams. And the showers. They walked down the beautiful sand pathway looking out into the vastness of the ocean. They chatted, Soraka teaching mostly. Kai’sa found some sort of kinship with her. They weren’t the same but they had sort of similar situations. Soraka too had come from a different place to this world and had to learn how to adapt quickly. It was comforting, yet still a little lonely for the void hunter.  Soraka stopped suddenly as something caught her eye.

“Look, an island over there,” She pointed towards it.

There was a small little sand island just a ways out from the beach. It had two palm trees on it and a giant boulder in the centre. It sat in the middle of the ocean, completely unhindered. On the beach of the small island, there was a small red paddling pool. Not that Kai’sa knew what it was.

“What on earth is that doing on it?” Soraka wondered out loud as she walked towards it, her feet dipping into the ocean.

“Are you sure we can make it?” Kai’sa asked worried. She wasn’t completely at home with the ocean as calm as it looked.

“We can walk there Kai’sa. The water will only come up to our waists at most,” Soraka said smiling as she started running towards the island. Kai’sa wasn’t sure what to make of the girl. Why was she excited about such a thing?

The water never even came up to their waist, only touching their hips as they strode through the ocean to the island. They rose out the other side and inspected the red object. It held crystal clear blue water.

“What is this thing?” Kai’sa asked, her fingers sliding along the red plastic.

“It’s a paddling pool. It’s designed for kids if I remember correctly,” Soraka said walking around it, looking around.

“To play in?”

“Yes. Come on!” Soraka smiled as she dipped her foot into the liquid. She made a strangled cry as her foot touched the water, her lungs releasing the strangest sound Kai’sa had ever heard a human make. Soraka blushed slightly and pushed her foot deliberately into the water. “It’s really cold,” She said quietly, a little embarrassed as she slid her other foot into the water.

Kai’sa giggled a little as she too slipped in, shivering at first at the coldness of it then slowly sinking the rest of her legs in until her ass hit the floor. Soraka sighed gently as her legs got used to the freezing temperature of the pool. They sat together happily splashing their legs up and down, in and out of the shallow water. Soraka leant back, a sigh escaping her lips as her breasts were pushed out for Kai’sa to ogle at. It felt so nice in the boiling heat. The cool temperature of her legs sent shivers up through her boiling hot body, sweat dripping off her forehead as the sun beat down on them. She had clearly drunk too much, the cold water really ramped up the pressure in her crotch signalling the need to find a bush to relieve herself. She sunk her hand into the water and drew some out in her palm looking at the clear blue liquid.

“Seems to be getting sort of… gooey?” She murmured to herself as the liquid wobbled in her hand.

Her legs itched a little and she looked around slowly, the heat of the day fogging her mind while the cold of the water kept it awake. There was nothing in the bottom of the paddling pool, at least nothing she could see. But it just felt like her legs were being touched by something. As if something or someone was stroking a single fingertip across them. It was… strange. She gasped slightly as she felt the pressure on her again, harder, stronger, pressing down on her crotch. It felt like a finger had been wedged in the tight space between her thighs and was stroking slowly. She gulped as a feeling ran through her stomach, flaring up inside her. The pressure forcefully made a cameltoe out of her bikini bottom, dipping only just into her slit through the fabric. Soraka exhaled and raised one leg. It was like moving through treacle, the water sticking to her and stretching. Fear filled her as she struggled to escape the paddling pool, seeing Kai’sa also struggling to take her hands out of the water.

“What’s going on?” Kai’sa shouted as she shook her body back and forth. They flailed about together in slow motion attempting to free themselves from the goo. The substance only got harder and harder to move around in, even as Soraka grabbed the edge of the paddling pool and tried to pull herself out she was sucked back in by the substance. It refused to let go. Soraka yelled out, calling for someone, anyone to help. They had walked too far. No one would see them. No one could even hear them.

The goo rippled and bubbled in the middle of the pool. The women watched as the bubbles grew in size then slowly started forming different shapes. It expanded, twisted, turned and stretched constructing blob like legs, then a massive muscled chest, arms with huge hands and finally a gooey head. Zac reached down and picked up swimming goggles and snorkel from behind the paddling pool. He snapped them on around his head and glared down at them. Both women gulped.

“Hey Zac. Didn’t realise you changed your… uh… goo,” Kai’sa said in a small voice. She tried moving her arms to wave at him but they were still stuck in him.

“I do hope you realise I’m angry,” Zac said. Though he needed have said anything. The expression on his face told Kai’sa and Soraka everything. “You’ve no idea how far out I had to go, specifically so I don’t get sat in. Do you know how horrible it feels to have you in me?”

“Zac if you’d let us leave, we’ll leave you alone and not tell anyone you’re here. Please forgive us” Soraka panted out, still clinging to the side of the paddling pool.

“Oh no. You two have ruined my day off. You earn forgiveness. You two were inside me, messing me up. Time I returned the favour,” Zac growled, making a show of cracking his knuckle bones he didn’t have.

One for each hand, Zac reached out and ripped the bikini tops off each of his captives, Soraka and Kai’sa shrieking as their chests were exposed to the world. Soraka’s massive chest with more of a bounce than the smaller sculpted breasts of Kai’sa. Both women redoubled their futile attempts to escape, only wearing themselves out faster. The goo held them in place as they leaned over the side of the paddling pool. Kai’sa looked back only to come face to face with Zac’s crotch. She would’ve been embarrassed if he had formed his goo cock and was exposing it to both of them. Instead she was almost fascinated by the steadily increasing number of tentacles that were emerging from there. Curiosity got to her as she stared at the cock tentacles. They each held their form perfectly, each of them in the shape of a long, flexible cock, each with the bulbous head. There were 4 currently but another was already being created, spawning its own gelatinous tentacle.

Zac tossed aside the bikini tops as he reached down into his own goo and ripped off the remaining piece of their bikinis. The women gasped as the torn pieces of fabric joined the rest. Finally he saw the exposed privates that had been sitting on his face this entire time. It had been infuriating for the last couple of days. Nobody had paid any attention to him and had sat in him continuously even as he hung a sign over the side of the paddling pool. Anger fueled his lust for their exposed bodies. He needed to teach them a lesson, to make them understand that if anyone else sat in him they could be fucked till they drowned in him. Zac slipped his hands around both of their waists and picked them up. The goo separated from the paddling pool but still bound their hands and legs together. He sat down in the paddling pool, his feet pressed against the opposite wall of it and he sat each woman on one of his thighs. 

He reached over and made both women stuck sitting on his thighs, each locking their legs around them and laying back against his chest. Both sat uncomfortably as Zac’s thighs changed to a ribbed texture which pressed against their exposed crotchs.

Kai’sa gulped as she felt something slimy poke her back gently. A cock tentacle slithered around her waist, secreting sticky liquid that made her shiver whenever the wind blew against it. It zoned in on her crotch quickly enough and passed over labia as it aimed for her entrance without much of a second thought. Kai’sa shrieked and started struggling in vain again. Her legs locked and forcefully split open around Zac’s thigh didn’t deter her from trying to escape as the fear filled her. She flailed her body uselessly, only rubbing her pussy more along the ribbed texture causing it to release even more liquids. She slammed her back into his chest and abs but the monster’s body was as hard as it looked. Kai’sa looked over to see Soraka cry out as she too tried to stave off the inevitable cock tentacle. Zac’s arms came around both of their waists. He pulled them back against him, stopping their useless struggling.

“Zac no!” Soraka shrieked as the tentacle pressed against her outer lips. She grabbed the tentacle with her goo handcuffed hands and tried to rip it away from her crotch but it was too strong. Soraka shrieked as her pussy was split open by the intruding tentacle. She gritted her teeth as pleasure glowed through her tingling her senses. It was completely broken as the scream from Kai’sa shattered all concentration of trying to save herself. Soraka looked across as Kai’sa hyperventilated, her entire body seemingly frozen as she stared at the tentacle that was now inside her. Her breasts swayed like a metronome as her chest rose and fell at an extraordinary rate. She hadn’t even put her hands on the tentacle to try and stop it. She just sat there watching more and more of the tentacle disappear inside her.

“Zaaaac!” Kai’sa squealed as from her lips escaped a moan. Her body jerked as it tried not to remember the time in the void. How the tentacles had assaulted her then. It had been so many years ago. She had tried to forget the pleasure, the excitement, the violation of her body. But now here, locked in place, legs forcefully spread open, tentacle probing deeper and deeper inside her; her body was alight. Her mind screamed for her to fight it but all her body wanted to do was grind up against it. She didn’t want this rape. Her mind was revolted by the tentacle, by Zac. Yet her body yearned for him. That time in the void had changed her. Yes she was different. She was unusual. She hated rape. She hated tentacles. Yet here was her body, trying to enjoy it. Trying to cloud her mind. Worse still, Soraka was watching. The goddess believed in her, helped her out. If she didn’t fight this, what was she in the eyes of her friend? Kai’sa screamed again and struggled against the tentacle, wiggling her body to try and get away. She suppressed a groan as her pussy and asshole shifted from side to side dragging along the ribbed thighs. The bastion of her mind was crumbling as more and more pleasure assaulted her. She should be feeling embarrassed, right?

Soraka yelped as in her moment of lost concentration the tentacle had pushed deep into her folds and hit her cervix. She gritted her teeth to hold down a moan as it poked around her walls inside her, trying to find the most sensitive spot. She tried pulling out the tentacle raping her pussy but it was slick and her hands just slid along it whenever she tried to grab it. Her breathing became shallow as the tentacle started thrusting. It gathered itself inside her and made a rudimentary knot inside her, bloating up her pussy. Then it tried pulling itself out but the velvet curtains of Soraka’s wouldn’t be stretched wide enough and it couldn’t come out. As if happy with the testing, it started thrusting. Soraka moaned as pleasure flowed through her like a tsunami washing through a city. Her arms lost strength, her legs relaxed as her mind tried to stay afloat. Soraka gulped down breaths as she concentrated on finding some way to escape. The tentacle inside her moved gently, thrusting deep into her, deeper than anyone had been but it never hit her cervix. Almost like it was being considerate.

“Zac,” She murmured “Don’t…”

Zac smiled as both women started losing it. The unparalleled penetration made it easy to overcome their rejections as he fucked their insides slowly at first. He made the tentacles slowly pick up the pace, the women mewling, breasts jiggling, as even more pleasure flowed through them. Yet Zac had barely started on his torture for the women. Two more tentacles, one for each woman, slowly started moving towards their next targets. Violating their pussies was just the beginning. Both women gasped as the cock tentacles pushed up against their assholes. Kai’sa became still and started shaking. Soraka put up more of a fight. She wiggled her massive ass around trying to get away from it as it pressed harder and harder against the tight sphincter. Yet she had no choice.

“Zac stop raping me!” Soraka cried out as her sphincter was forcefully opened by the tentacle thrusting inside her. Soraka cried out in pain as her asshole was violated, tears forming in her eyes as she had no escape from this painful hell. She gritted her teeth as her asshole was stretched open, the tentacle in her pussy only getting faster. She looked across at Kai’sa. The woman too, had gritted her teeth, but didn’t look like she was in any amount of pain. Her legs were spread wider too. Soraka despaired at her friend accepting the situation, her limbs slowly going slack. Would it just be easier to accept the horrible things happening to them and wait for it to end? To not fight it? To… enjoy it? She eeked slightly as the tentacle in her ass pushed deeper. She had never felt so stuff, so abused. She gulped as she felt it wiggling around inside her intestines, slowly pushing through her body. She looked across again at Kai’sa. The woman’s mouth was now hanging open, moans escaping her lips. 

Soraka leant back and relaxed her ass, pleasure striking her with pain as the tentacle continued its rape. Rape. The world filled her mind. It sent a chill down to her stomach as she again thought about what was happening to her. She was being raped. Her heart thumped louder as her insides responded with glee. Pleasure coursed through her, set her body alight as her ass was plugged by the writhing tentacle.  The ecstasy of it flew to her head, her heart filled with adrenaline as she looked down at her stomach, hoping to see the tentacle writhing around inside of her. She gulped as her mind span out of control, the thought of her stomach bulging combating the fear of Zac.

Kai’sa’s lungs let out a long groan as the tentacles inside her started thrusting in unison. The stuff feeling was completely new but it made her squeal with pleasure. Her mind screamed at her to do something but her body itched to accept more. It was just a furnace and the coals were constantly being added. She ground herself against the ribbed thigh to get more contact, to hit her clitoris. She had gone from wanting to escape the nightmare fearing for her life to telling her mind to shut up and accept the pleasure. This was nothing like the void. Her moans only escalated in pitch as the tentacles became faster. Her pussy and ass squelched with every thrust. Even the pain from her virgin asshole being defiled was slowly starting to fade. The pressure of pleasure inside her built up steadily as she felt the wall that had to be overcome to hit that perfect sweet spot. That trembling final end. But like an air horn siren going off in her ear, she felt another pressure build up, one that wasn’t pleasure.

Confusion hit her as she wondered what-… The drink from earlier.

It snapped her out of her revelry and she looked around, seeing Soraka’s pained face as she still hung, still trying to not accept the pleasure that was being force upon her. She wasn’t winning.

“Zac,” Kai’sa panted, trying not to desperately moan as her orgasm came exceedingly close. “Please… stop… I’m going to-”

“Going to what?” Zac purred in his deep voice. The women shook and mewled as the vibrations of it seemed to go through the tentacles and into the sensitive zones.

“I’m going to-” Kai’sa started but was interrupted another double thrust inside her hit a sensitive spot and set her off.

Kai’sa screamed as she climaxed, her entire body relaxing as it trembled with explosive pleasure. She opened her legs wide as her body let go. She peed out into the red plastic paddling pool, a steam of golden liquid flying through the air and splattering into a fine spray against the wall of the tiny pool. Kai’sa’s guttural moan didn’t end until her bladder emptied itself completely leaving her slack in Zac’s firm grip. A small puddle filled the bottom of the paddling pool.

Shame filled her entire being. She had just pissed while having an orgasm in front of her friend whilst being raped by two tentacles. And she was enjoying it. Soraka’s eyes on her filled her full of excitement. She was completely exposed, vulnerable to the world for once in her life. The freedom of it made her heart fly. She had never felt this way before. It felt incredible to push it all out of her. She breathed slowly, steadily coming down from her high with the tentacles gently thrusting inside her, watching Soraka struggle to stave off her orgasm.

Soraka moaned as the tentacles thrusted harder than ever. She tried to close her legs as she felt the urge to pee well up in her. The tentacle in her ass was uncontrollable as it continuously pounded her, stretching her open, forcing her to spread her legs wider and wider as her back slipped down Zac’s slick chest. She now lay on her back, legs spread wide as the tentacles moved like pistons inside her. Her mind clouded under the intense pressure. The fullness feeling in her ass. Her pussy constantly squeezing, trying to milk the tentacle knot inside her. The ribbed texture against her back. She stared up into the sun as its rays beat down on her. Sweat dripped over her slick body. The pressure continued to build as again and again, the tentacles didn’t stop their rampage inside her body. She was never going to escape this. She was now nothing more than Zac’s captive. One he could fuck whenever and she could never escape. He was kind, she knew it, but something inside him couldn’t stop. Better to ride it out with him, let him have his fun. Maybe then he’d turn back. Soraka’s mind held onto the naïve belief as her orgasm slowly came to the point where it would snap. Like a balloon with too much air.

“Zac,” Soraka mewled inbetween pants. “I’m going to come!”

“Let me hear your screams,” Zac grunted. He pulled back his arms from their waists allowing them to move their bodies a little.

Soraka screamed as she climaxed. Pleasure exploded through her body taking away any cognitive thought of kindness only to be replaced by the hunger for more pleasure. Her body trembled in orgasm as her bladder unleashed itself, emptying a torrent of golden liquid up into the air where it arced back down into the paddling pool into the puddle of Kai’sa making by Zac’s massive feet. Her body spasmed in pleasure, her breasts heaving as she gulped in air. Her feet itched as pussy attempted to make the tentacle inside her a permanent fixture. Her hips thrust upwards, struggling to escape her bonds as her eyes unfocused. Eventually her orgasmic high finished, her body going slack as the last off her piss dripped out from her lips with her pussy juices.

Utter embarrassment filled Soraka as Kai’sa watched her with hungry eyes. She had shown the naïve girl something completely obscene. She had pissed and orgasmed in front of her. Her breasts had swayed and tempted and teased. Her pussy was split open by a tentacle cock whilst her ass was stuffed and unable to push out the intruding appendage. Yet it felt good. Not the being exposed to Kai’sa, there were at least something things she liked to keep sacred. But the feeling of being knotted, her pussy bloated, her body claimed, unable to escape. She sighed a very long sigh as her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the cocks slowly moving inside her. She felt so wronged. So abused. Desecrated. Defiled. Ambivalence filled her. How dare Zac do this to her? How dare he rape her?! Yet pleasure also swam through her. She felt comfortable. She couldn’t understand it. She hated being raped, utter anger and disgust at Zac for violating her body. She wanted nothing more than to be at home in her bed curled up and crying. And yet… she also wanted submission. The ecstasy of it was… addicting. Dangerously addicting. She panted gently. Perhaps now he was done. Perhaps now she would be free-

Both women moaned as Zac grunted loudly. All the tentacles flexed, the expansion stretching their abused holes as Zac came. Each one continuously discharged a torrent of slick liquid, filling their insides. Kai’sa and Soraka watched their bellies expand slowly, their stomach bloating as they were filled with gooey ooze. Both gasped at their cum bump, Soraka shivering in pleasure as she ran her hands over her stomach. Kai’sa stared at hers, unmoving as she felt it slosh around inside. Zac panted slightly as he now groaned, mixing in with the women’s groans as he slowly joined their orgasmic highs. The tentacles went slack. The goo around their limbs liquefied and fell off them and back into the body of Zac. The tentacles slipped out of the abused holes as they went flaccid and were retracted all the back into Zac’s crotch till he became as smooth as an action figurine.

They all sat in silence for a while, the sun raining down upon them as they waited for someone to rid the air of awkwardness. Zac gulped as he came out of his clouded sex addled mind as he just realised the horrendous crime he had committed. He looked hopefully at them. Kai’sa didn’t seem to mind all that much. Soraka was blushing so hard her entire face was turning red. He slowly liquefied under his own shame. He hadn’t thought, of course he hadn’t thought, he just did. This would take a long time to get over. The paddling pool slowly filled up with water again, his legs disappearing as they melted into cold water again, the women shivering slightly as they leant back against his chest.

“Sorry,” Zac murmured into his chest so quietly they barely heard him.

Both women looked at him with raised eyebrows. Zac swallowed as it wasn’t just anger that filled their faces.

Also… expectation…

  
  



End file.
